Oh My God!
by Meanie Trash
Summary: Wonwoo tidak menyangka bisa satu asrama dengan Mingyu, mantan kekasihnya saat masih kecil dulu. Parahnya lagi, Wonwoo juga berada dikamar yang sama dengannya! Kira-kira Wonwoo bakalan seneng atau malah baper? MEANIE. BL. BOYXBOY. RnR? [CHAP 4 IS UP!]
1. Chapter 1

**OH MY GOD!**

 **Title : Oh My God!**

 **Main Cast : Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Support Cast : Others SVT members**

 **Genre : Romance, school life, a lil bit humor**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer : Mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka, Pledis Entertainment, dan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, kecuali Wonwoo yang hanya milik Mingyu. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan karakter mereka untuk kepentingan cerita gaje bin absurd ini. Cerita murni dari pikiran saya sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan tokoh, karakter, tempat, dan jalan cerita itu hanya kebetulan saja.**

 **Warning : Yaoi, OOC, bahasa tidak baku dan tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal-abal, humor receh, typo(s), dll**

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

* * *

 _ **Kriiiing kriiing kriiiing.**_

Terdengar deringan keras dari jam weker yang terletak diatas nakas samping tempat tidur seorang pemuda berkulit pucat. Sedangkan sang pemuda berkulit pucat yang bernama Wonwoo itu, perlahan membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat.

"Hoaaahm... Ck, dasar jam weker sialan. Kau mengganggu acara tidur tampanku tau." Dengus Wonwoo sambil menatap sebal ke arah jam wekernya.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

"SIALAN, UDAH SIANG!" Wonwoo kaget bukan main setelah melihat angka yang tertera pada jam weker berwarna merah tersebut. Jam 8.00 am, itu berarti ia sudah terlambat setengah jam. Matanya kini terbuka lebar. Heol, kenapa bisa kesiangan sih? Oke, sepertinya Wonwoo lupa mengatur alarm pada jam wekernya. Seharusnya itu adalah alarm untuk hari minggu kemarin, karena memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Wonwoo untuk bangun siang di hari Minggu. Dengan cepat, ia bergegas dari kasurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Tidak perlu berlama-lama, Wonwoo sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Kau benar-benar ceroboh, Jeon Wonwoo. Kenapa kau bisa bangun kesiangan di hari pertamamu sekolah, huh?" Wonwoo merutuki perbuatan cerobohnya itu. Perlu diketahui, Wonwoo tidak pernah terlambat sebelumnya. Karena terlambat itu tidak ada di didalam kamus besar Jeon Wonwoo.

"Kemana Appa dan Eomma? Apa mereka sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi? Kenapa mereka tidak membangunkanku?!" Wonwoo masih setia bermonolog ria. Wonwoo menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa seusai mandi dan berpakaian. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mencari apapun yang bisa dimakan. Tiba-tiba, matanya menangkap secarik memo yang tertempel di kulkas.

 _ **To: Jeon Wonie.**_

 _ **Wonie sayang, maafkan Appa dan Eomma yang pergi mendadak. Kami berdua pergi ke China untuk urusan bisnis dan baru bisa pulang besok. Sebenarnya Eomma sudah membangunkanmu jam enam tadi, tapi kau tetap tak kunjung bangun. Ah, maafkan Eomma juga karena tidak sempat membuatkanmu sarapan. Kau bisa membelinya disekolah, kan? Semangat untuk kegiatan masa orientasimu. Dan sepulang sekolah nanti jangan lupa untuk menata barang-barangmu, karena besok kau akan mulai tinggal di asrama. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, Wonie sayang. Kami menyayangimu :***_

 _ **Love, Eomma.**_

Mata Wonwoo membulat sempurna setelah membaca kertas kecil berwarna merah muda yang dihiasi sebuah kecupan dari bibir sang eomma dengan lipstick yang cukup cetar dan berwarna ngejreng. Mereka benar-benar tega karena telah pergi ke luar negeri tanpa pamit kepada anak semata wayangnya yang tampan terlebih dahulu. Ter-la-lu!

Wonwoo melirik kearah meja makan yang berada didepannya. Ternyata memang benar tidak ada makanan sama sekali.

"Aish jinjja," Wonwoo yang sudah tidak peduli dengan keadaan perutnya yang meraung-raung kelaparan itupun mulai beranjak meninggalkan rumah dan menuju halte yang ada didekat rumahnya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Wonwoo merasa sedikit lega karena pintu gerbang sekolahnya ternyata masih terbuka. Ia berlari menuju ke aula dan ia bisa melihat banyak calon siswa kelas 10 yang tengah berbaris rapi didalam ruangan tersebut. Sial, ia juga baru ingat kalau ada upacara pembukaan masa orientasi siswa! Sepertinya kau mulai pikun, Jeon Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berlari untuk segera menempatkan dirinya dibarisan paling belakang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Keringat yang bercucuran pun turut membanjiri wajah tampannya.

Soonyoung membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa siswa yang baru hadir diacara penting seperti ini. Itu adalah perbuatan yang nekat dan ekstrim sekali, _man_!

"Wonwoo? Kau kenapa? Kau terlihat lelah sekali. Apa kau habis dikejar anjing milik tetanggamu? Atau jangan-jangan, kau habis dikejar kenangan masa lalu?" Tanya Soonyoung dengan maksud sedikit menggoda Wonwoo.

"Kurang aj—" Belum sempat Wonwoo menyelesaikannya, perkatannya terpotong oleh suara lantang yang bersumber dari depan barisan para siswa.

"Anak-anak, harap tenang! Saya disini akan membagi kalian menjadi beberapa kelompok saya juga akan membacakan kelas sementara untuk kegiatan masa orientasi siswa kalian." Ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai kepsek di Seoul Senior High School.

"Kelompok A yang akan dibimbing oleh Choi Seungcheol dan Yoon Jeonghan dengan sementara berada dikelas 10-1, beranggotakan Boo Seungkwan, Chwe Hansol, Hong Jisoo, Jeon Wonwoo, Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, bla bla bla. Kelompok B dengan bimbingan dari Wen Junhui dan Lee Seokmin dikelas 10-2, beranggotakan Lee Chan, Xu Minghao, bla bla bla. Kelompok C, bla bla bla. Kelompok D, bla bla bla. Dan yang terakhir adalah kelompok E yang beranggotakan bla bla bla." Mr. Park —sang kepsek— menjelaskan secara panjang lebar.

"Ingat, kelas kalian yang saya bacakan tadi hanyalah sementara. Sedangkan, daftar kelas tetap kalian akan ditempel di papan pengumuman sekolah besok pagi. Oh iya, besok siang sepulang sekolah kami juga akan membagi kamar asrama kalian. Siapa pun teman satu kamar kalian, kalian harus menerimanya dan tidak ada kata protes!" Tambah Mr. Park dengan menekankan beberapa kalimat terakhir.

Terdengar suara riuh para calon siswa kelas 10 yang menggema di aula. Ada yang setuju, ada yang tidak setuju, dan ada pula yang penasaran dengan teman sekamar mereka besok.

"Hey Soonyoung, kau berharap bisa satu kamar sama siapa?" Bisik Jisoo.

"Tentu saja dengan my baby Jihoon! Kalau aku sekamar sama Jihoon, aku akan melakukan 'itu' dengannya setiap hari." Soonyoung menyeringai.

Wonwoo yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kedua sahabatnya itu langsung bergidik ngeri dan merasa kasihan pada Jihoon.

"Baiklah semuanya. Kalian bisa memasuki ruang kelas sementara kalian dengan bimbingan dari para sunbae masing-masing. Dan yang terlambat, diminta agar tidak memasuki ruang kelas terlebih dulu untuk membersihkan lingkungan sekolah." Kini giliran Jang Seonsaengnim —guru matematika yang juga merangkap sebagai ketua kedisiplinan siswa— yang berbicara.

"Maaf bro, kami masuk kelas duluan. Oh iya satu lagi, kalau mendapat hukuman itu kerjakan dengan ikhlas!" Soonyoung menjulurkan lidahnya tepat didepan wajah Wonwoo.

"Yup. I agree with you, Mr. Soonyoung. Dan aku paling benci saat melihat Wonwoo menggerutu, you know that his face looks uglier than usual. Ah, sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke kelas karena aku sudah tidak tahan untuk mengistirahatkan bokongku yang mulai pegal." Timpal Hansol yang langsung menggandeng bahu Soonyoung dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Yang sabar ya, Wonwoo." Jihoon tersenyum kepada Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ya fighting!" Seungkwan mengepalkan kedua tangannya guna menyemangati Wonwoo.

Ah... Ingin sekali rasanya Wonwoo melemparkan sepatu yang ia pakai tepat ke arah wajah sahabat-sahabat gilanya itu —terkecuali Jihoon dan Seungkwan yang sudah menyemangati dirinya.

Wonwoo menengok ke samping kanan kiri dan mendapati beberapa siswa yang bernasib sama seperti dirinya. Wajah mereka terlihat tidak jauh berbeda dari wajahnya yang tak bersemangat sama sekali. Ia menghela nafasnya pasrah lalu beranjak mengambil peralatan kebersihan yang sudah disiapkan oleh tukang kebun sekolah.

 **-ooo-**

Sudah hampir dua jam Wonwoo menghabiskan waktunya untuk membersihkan kamar mandi, itupun juga baru selesai. Ia melirik jam tangan hitam yang menggantung dipergelangan tangannya, sudah jam 10.45 am. Sepertinya ia bisa kembali ke kelas sekarang.

 _ **Braaakkk!**_

Saat Wonwoo akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar, tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak tubuhnya dari belakang hingga menyebabkan dirinya jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aww bokongku sakit sekali, sepertinya punggungku juga encok. Yak! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Wonwoo meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi bokongnya.

"Mian, aku terburu-buru." Jawab namja yang menabrak Wonwoo.

Belum sempat Wonwoo melihat wajahnya, namja itu sudah pergi dan meninggalkan Wonwoo tanpa menolongnya terlebih dahulu. Namun, Wonwoo dapat melihat bahwa namja yang menabraknya tadi bertubuh tinggi dan berambut abu-abu.

"Aigoo, embernya!" Wonwoo menatap shock pada ember yang terguling didepannya. Air sisa yang digunakan Wonwoo untuk mengepel tadi tumpah dan mengotori lantai. Sepertinya keinginan Wonwoo untuk segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dikelas harus tertunda, karena ia perlu membersihkan ulang lantai yang kotor tersebut. Sabar ya Wonwoo.

 **-ooo-**

Wonwoo kini sudah mendudukkan dirinya dibangku yang terletak nomor 3 dari depan. Sekarang sudah jam istirahat, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah daripada harus pergi ke kantin.

"Hahahahaha. Lihatlah wajahmu yang seperti baju kusut, Wonwoo-ya." Soonyoung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Wonwoo yang agak dekil.

"Diam kau, Kwon Soonyoung. Aku sedang tidak mood berbicara, apalagi berbicara denganmu." Wonwoo mendengus, moodnya benar-benar buruk hari ini.

"Hari ini sepertinya aku sedang sial, Soonyoung-ah. Mulai dari bangun kesiangan, orang tuaku yang pergi ke China tanpa pamit, dan _yah_ — aku baru saja mendapat hukuman gara-gara keterlambatanku. Lalu yang paling buruk adalah aku berada dikelas yang sama lagi denganmu." Wonwoo berkata dengan lesu sembari menopangkan dagu diatas kedua tangannya.

"Malang sekali hidupmu, Won. Kau tahu pepatah 'sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga'? Itu sepertinya sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaanmu saat ini. Dan... Hey, apa-apaan dengan kalimatmu yang terakhir itu?!" Soonyoung tampak tak terima.

"Hehe aku hanya bercanda." Wonwoo tertawa dengan tangannya yang membentuk huruf V, tanda bahwa ia memang sedang bercanda. Walaupun terkadang sahabat-sahabatnya itu menyebalkan, tapi Wonwoo sangat menyayangi mereka. Wonwoo sudah menganggap mereka seperti saudaranya sendiri.

"Hey, kalian mau dengar berita hangat?" Seungkwan berkata dengan antusias setelah kembali dari kantin.

"Kau seperti gadis-gadis rumpi saja, Seungkwan. Apa kau tau, ngerumpi itu tidak baik karena— mmpphh!" Soonyoung membungkam mulut Jihoon dengan telapak tangannya sebelum kekasihnya itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Memangnya ada berita apa?" Soonyoung yang kelewat penasaran menatap Seungkwan dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh! Kau ingin aku kehabisan nafas, hah?!" Jihoon mendelik kearah Soonyoung.

"Mian baby, tapi aku sangat penasaran dengan gosipnya." Soonyoung nyengir dengan perasaan tanpa dosa yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hmm, terserah kalian sajalah. Tadi ketika aku tidak sengaja mendengar yeoja-yeoja yang sedang menggosip dikantin, katanya ada seorang murid tampan yang juga mendaftar disekolah ini. Kalau tidak salah ciri-cirinya bertubuh tinggi, berkulit tan, bersurai abu-abu, tatapannya sangat tajam, dan senyumnya sangat mempesona. Saking tampannya dia, sampai-sampai membuat para gadis klepek-klepek. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah ini benar atau tidak. Ah, aku jadi penasaran setampan apa wajahnya." Seungkwan terlihat bersemangat saat menyampaikan hot news(?) darinya itu.

"Ah, itu mereka saja yang lebay. Is there anybody in this world that have a handsome face like me? Bitch please, ketampananku ini sudah diuji dibeberapa laboratorium ternama di Korea Selatan, _man_!" Hansol menanggapi perkataan Seungkwan dengan tingkat kenarsisan yang tinggi. Sedangkan Jisoo dan Soonyoung tampak berface palm ria atas jawaban Hansol.

"Oh ya? Memangnya dia siapa, Seungkwan-ah?" Tanya Wonwoo yang ikut-ikutan penasaran. Entah kenapa, Wonwoo jadi teringat namja yang menabraknya di kamar mandi tadi. Rambut abu-abu dan tubuh tinggi. Bukankah ciri-cirinya sama seperti namja yang menabraknya tadi?

"Katanya sih namja tampan itu sekarang berada dikelas 10-4, tapi sialnya mereka tidak menyebutkan nama namja itu." Seungkwan menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Wow, wow, wow. Bagaimana kalau my baby Jihoonie akan terpincut dengannya nanti? Andwae! Memikirkannya saja sudah cukup membuatku gila." Soonyoung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tenang saja, Jihoon itu orangnya setia kok." Jisoo yang sedari tadi diam, kini terlihat meyakinkan Soonyoung dan ditanggapi dengan helaan nafas lega dari si pemuda berambut pirang itu.

 **-ooo-**

"Aku pulang." Teriak Wonwoo setibanya dirumah. Sekarang jam sudah menujukkan pukul 8.00 pm. Hening, tidak ada jawaban. Wonwoo —lagi-lagi— lupa kalau tidak ada orang dirumah. Orang tuanya pergi ke China dan juga Bibi Jung sedang cuti bekerja karena sakit.

Sesampainya dikamar, Wonwoo teringat akan sesuatu hal. Ia harus menata barang-barangnya karena mulai besok ia akan tinggal di asrama sekolah.

"Huft, hari ini melelahkan sekali." Wonwoo merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur berukuran King Size miliknya seusai menata barang-barangnya. Tubuhnya terasa makin lelah setelah 4 jam bermain playstation di rumah Soonyoung. Tanpa sadar, Wonwoo sudah berada di alam mimpinya.

 **-ooo-**

Wonwoo membuka matanya saat ia merasakan silau dari sinar matahari yang mulai menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah tirainya. Ini masih pagi, jadi Wonwoo tidak terlalu terburu-buru untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Wonwoo terduduk dikasur empuk miliknya dengan mulut yang menguap lebar.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil ketika teringat mimpinya semalam. Ia memimpikan seseorang berkulit tan, seseorang yang selalu menemani hari-harinya dulu dengan tawa dan senyuman, seseorang yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Ya, Wonwoo sangat merindukan —mantan— kekasih kecilnya yang bernama Mingyu. Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, ia segera mandi dan membuat nasi goreng kesukaannya sebagai sarapan.

Sesampainya disekolah, Wonwoo berlari kecil menuju papan pengumuman yang terdapat di sebelah ruang guru karena hari ini adalah hari pembagian kelas tetap.

Berdesakan, hanya itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan saat ini. Para calon siswa kelas 10 berdesakan untuk melihat daftar kelas tetap mereka yang tertera pada kertas putih yang tertempel diatas papan.

Wonwoo bergidik ngeri memandang keramaian yang ada didepannya itu. Ia tidak mungkin nekat menerobos ditengah-tengah mereka karena ia masih ingin hidup. Bagaimana kalau ia terinjak-injak dan— ah sudahlah.

"Hey Wonwoo!" Chan berteriak memanggil Wonwoo dengan tangan melambai ke arahnya. Sontak saja Wonwoo langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kalian kemana saja, huh? Apa kalian sudah melihat daftar kelas tetapnya?"

"Tentu saja sudah. Jangan bilang kau belum melihatnya?" Kali ini giliran Soonyoung yang berbicara.

"Belum hehe." Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung dengan cengiran khasnya dengan hidung yang berkerut lucu.

"Hmm, sudah kuduga. Kau, Aku, Hansol, Seungkwan, Jihoon, Chan, Minghao, dan Jisoo berada dikelas yang sama. Ah~~ Senangnya bisa sekelas lagi bersama Jihoon sayang." Ucap Soonyoung yang langsung dihadiahi death glare oleh kekasih mungilnya.

"Tapi, kita juga satu kelas dengan seseorang yang namanya sudah tidak asing lagi..." Wonwoo terlalu senang saat mengetahui bahwa ia satu kelas dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu, sampai-sampai ia tidak menghiraukan perkataan Jihoon.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak! Saya disini sebagai wali kelas kalian. Kalian pasti sudah mengenal saya kan?" Terlihat seorang pria berseragam rapi baru saja memasuki kelas 10-1. Jang Yeonsoo, atau biasa lebih akrab dipanggil Jang Seonsaengnim yang juga menjabat sebagai ketua kedisiplinan siswa.

Mereka tidak salah lihat kan? Jang Seonsaengnim menjadi seorang wali di kelas 10-1? Daebak. Jang Seonsaengnim itu orangnya galak, disiplin, dan sangat tegas. Sedangkan, murid-murid di kelas 10-1 rata-rata bersikap bandel dan susah diatur. Seketika atmosfer didalam kelas 10-1 berubah menjadi hening dan agak mencekam. Soonyoung saja yang kecerewetannya tidak mengenal tempat, kini tidak berani untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Saya akan membagikan buku paket matematika kepada kalian. Setelah itu, kerjakan halaman 5 hingga 10. Saya kira, saya tidak perlu mengajarkan materi ini kepada kalian. Karena kalian semua pasti sudah pernah mempelajarinya saat duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama. Dan satu lagi, tugasnya dikumpulkan nanti sepulang sekolah!" Perintah Jang Seonsaengnim.

" _What the hell_. Yang benar saja, baru hari pertama masuk sekolah sudah dikasih tugas?" Hansol berbisik ke arah Wonwoo.

"Permisi tuan Chwe, saya mendengarkan perkataanmu tadi. Kalau kau tidak mau mengerjakannya, silakan keluar dari kelas saya."

Wonwoo dan Hansol membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa Jang Seonsaengnim mendengarnya? Padahal tadi Hansol berbisik dengan nada yang cukup pelan.

"N-nope. I'm sorry saem, saya minta maaf atas perkataan saya tadi. I'm just kidding." Hansol meminta maaf kepada Jang Seonsaengnim yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan dari kepalanya.

 _ **Teng teng teng!**_

Terdengar suara bel istirahat yang memecah suasana keheningan dikelas 10-1 yang tercipta selama 2 jam pelajaran tersebut.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita teruskan nanti setelah istirahat." Jang Seonsaengnim merapikan buku-bukunya dan mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ne." Para siswa membungkuk ke arah Jang Seonsaengnim.

"Ah, perutku lapar sekali akibat terlalu keras memikirkan tugas Jang Seonsaengnim tadi." Minghao mengelus perutnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi dengan tidak merdu.

"Kayak pernah mikir aja." Wonwoo berkata seraya membersihkan buku dan barang-barangnya yang berserakan diatas meja.

"Tentu saja aku pernah, Jeon! Seperti memikirkan Jun hyung misalnya." Minghao senyum-senyum sendiri saat dirinya teringat wajah sunbae sekaligus kekasihnya yang bernama Jun itu.

"Cih, dasar gombal. Kalau begitu, kajja kita ke kantin." Ucap Wonwoo yang langsung diangguki oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

Mereka kini tengah duduk dikantin dan sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Wonwoo, Minghao, dan Jisoo sedang menikmati makanan mereka dalam diam. Hansol dan Chan sedang sibuk berkutat dengan ponsel pintar mereka untuk bermain game. Seungkwan asyik mengerjakan tugas matematika dari Jang Seonsaengnim tadi yang belum selesai. Sedangkan Soonyoung dan Jihoon? Tidak perlu ditanya karena saat ini mereka sedang berlovey-dovey ria.

Mereka memasuki kelas saat mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi —lagi—, namun kali ini bedanya adalah bel tersebut menandakan bel masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Jang Seonsaengnim memasuki ruang kelas 10-1 dengan diikuti oleh seorang namja dibelakangnya.

"Mohon perhatiannya anak-anak! Kelas kita ketambahan seorang siswa. Majulah ke depan dan perkenalkan dirimu, nak." Jang Seonsaengnim memerintahkan siswa baru tersebut untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hai. Namaku Kim Mingyu, kalian bisa memanggilku Mingyu. Aku adalah siswa lulusan dari Pledis Middle School di New York. Pasti sebagian dari kalian bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku baru masuk dikelas ini setelah jam istirahat, kan? Itu karena aku habis dihukum gara-gara terlambat."

Suasana kelas mendadak ramai setelah sesi perkenalan dari seseorang yang bernama Mingyu. Semua siswa yeoja maupun namja tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum akan wajah tampan milik siswa tersebut.

T-tunggu, sepertinya ada yang aneh... Siapa namanya tadi? Mingyu? Kim Mingyu?

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku paket matematika miliknya menuju ke arah namja yang sedang berdiri didepan kelas. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat wajah pemuda tinggi itu. Wajah itu... Wajah yang membuat detak jantung Wonwoo bekerja lebih cepat. Wajah yang selalu membuat Wonwoo tersenyum kala ia mengingatnya. Wajah yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan. Dan wajah yang tadi malam menghiasi mimpinya...

"Baiklah Mingyu, kau bisa langsung duduk dikursi paling pojok belakang." Jang Seonsaengnim menunjuk kursi yang berada tepat dibelakang Wonwoo.

"Ah, ne. Gamsahamnida saem." Mingyu tersenyum lalu membungkuk kepada Jang Seonsaengnim.

Wonwoo tidak berani untuk sekedar menolehkan kepalanya kearah Mingyu yang kini sudah mendudukkan diri dibelakang bangkunya. Otaknya masih belum bisa mencerna tentang kejadian ini. Ia tidak salah lihat kan? Ia tidak sedang bermimpi kan?

"Halaman berapa yang harus dikerjakan?" Mingyu bertanya kepada Wonwoo.

"E-eh itu, em... A-ada di halaman 5 sampai 10." Wonwoo menjawab tanpa menatap ke arah Mingyu. Jantungnya berdetak cepat saat mendengar suara Mingyu yang berubah menjadi lebih berat, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan suaranya dulu.

"Ah, gomawo."

Apa ini? Apa Mingyu sudah tidak mengenaliku? Kenapa ia tidak menyebut namaku? Wonwoo bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hah, akhirnya aku berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya!" Soonyoung berkata dengan bangga.

"Apa yang kau maksud 'menyelesaikan', Soonyoung? Bukankah kau hanya menyalin pekerjaan milik pacarmu?" Chan menanggapi perkataan Soonyoung dengan tangan yang masih sibuk menyalin pekerjaan milik Jihoon.

"I-iya sih, hehe. Tapi kan Jihoon tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali, benar kan baby?" Soonyoung menaik turunkan alisnya dan hanya dibalas dengan endikan bahu dari Jihoon. Soonyoung yang merasa dicueki oleh kekasihnya itupun menangis terguling-guling dipojokan.

"Kalian bisa langsung mengumpulkan tugas kalian kalau sudah selesai. Ah, saem hampir lupa. Setelah kalian mengumpulkan tugasnya, jangan langsung pulang dulu karena saya akan membagikan kunci kamar asrama kalian." Ucap Jang Seonsaengnim.

"Hanya dibagikan kuncinya saja saem? Kenapa tidak dibuatkan daftar sekalian agar kami bisa mengetahui teman sekamar kami masing-masing?" Kata Minghao dengan mengacungkan tangannya yang langsung diangguki oleh teman-temannya.

"Aish, kalian ini bisa tidak sekali-sekali menerima peraturan sekolah dengan apa adanya?! Kalian kebanyakan protes dan mengeluh." Jang Seonsaengnim memijat-mijat kepalanya saat menanggapi keluhan dari anak-anak didiknya.

"Saya akan mulai membagikan kuncinya dari nomor absen 1, Amber Liu diharap maju ke depan." Lanjut Jang Seonsaengnim.

"... absen 10, Jeon Wonwoo harap maju kedepan."

Kini giliran Wonwoo maju ke depan untuk mengambil kunci kamarnya. Nomor 17. Ia penasaran dengan teman sekamarnya nanti. Semoga ia tidak sekamar dengan orang-orang freak, mesum —pengecualian bagi Soonyoung—, ataupun orang-orang yang merasa terganggu dengan ketampanannya :')

"Bagi yang sudah menerima kunci kamar masing-masing, diperbolehkan untuk pulang ke rumah untuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa ke asrama. Asrama akan dibuka pukul 5 sore nanti. Saya akhiri pelajaran saya sampai disini, sampai berjumpa dilain waktu."

"Ne. Gamsahamnida, saem." Para siswa kelas 10-1 membungkuk hormat kepada Jang Seonsaengnim yang mulai meninggalkan kelas.

"Jihoon sayang, kau dapat kamar nomor berapa?" Soonyoung bertanya kepada Jihoon yang sibuk memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas berwarna hitam.

"18."

"Benarkah? Hey, itu artinya kita sekamar baby!" Mata Soonyoung berbinar saat mengetahui kalau ia sekamar dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Seringaian tipis pun muncul dari bibirnya. Sedangkan Wonwoo, Jihoon, dan Jisoo hanya bisa mengheningkan cipta massal. Sepertinya kau benar-benar dalam bahaya, Jihoon-ah.

"Oke, sepertinya aku harus menyiapkan mentalku matang-matang saat sekamar denganmu nanti, Hansol-ah. Huft, dan juga sepertinya aku harus tahan dengan suara dengkuranmu yang sangat keras itu." Ucap Chan yang kini terlihat pasrah.

"Huh? That's not true, man! Aku tidak pernah mendengkur seperti yang kau katakan itu. And for your information Lee Chan sayang, kadar ketampananku ini meningkat saat aku sedang tidur tau."

"Cih, mulai lagi. Memangnya ketampananmu itu meningkat seberapa banyak ketika tidur, Hansol?" Jisoo memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar perkataan Hansol yang dianggapnya kelewat narsis.

"Ah, itu sekitar 75%? Ah bukan-bukan, tapi 90%. Atau mungkin 45% saja ya? Maksudku... Ah nevermind, aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi. Lagipula kau kan sudah tau kalau ketampananku itu 100% mutlak, Mr. Jisoo. Let's go home, because i haven't prepare anything yet." Ajak Hansol kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

Wonwoo diam-diam melirik ke arah Mingyu yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya. Ingin sekali ia menghampiri Mingyu dan bertanya "kau dapat kamar nomor berapa, Mingyu-ya?" kepadanya. Namun, tentu saja Wonwoo tidak segila itu.

 **-ooo-**

Setelah mencari selama sekitar 10 menit, akhirnya Wonwoo menemukan kamar dengan nomor 17 yang terukir dibagian pintunya, kamar yang akan ia tinggali mulai sekarang.

Wonwoo membuka pintu dengan kunci yang ia bawa sedari tadi.

 _ **Cklek.**_

"Annyeong, apa ada orang?" Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah ruangan yang baru saja ia masuki ini. Hening, tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya teman sekamarnya itu belum datang.

 _Oh everytime i see you_

 _Geudae nuneul bol ttaemyeon jakku gaseumi tto seolleyeowa_

 _Nae unmyeongijyo sesang kkeutirado jikyeojugo sipeun dan han saram~_

Saat akan menata barang-barangnya, Wonwoo mendengar sebuah suara —atau lebih tepatnya nyanyian— yang berasal dari dalam kamar mandi. Wonwoo yang penasaran pun langsung mendekat menuju sumber suara tersebut.

"Hey, apa ada orang didalam?" Wonwoo sedikit berteriak.

Masih tidak ada respon. Padahal ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara air keran yang dihidupkan dari dalam kamar mandi tersebut. Ah sepertinya teman sekamar Wonwoo ini mempunyai masalah pendengaran agak serius. Tidak tidak, Wonwoo tidak mau sekamar dengan orang yang bolot.

 _ **Cklek**_.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi didepannya terbuka dan menampilkan seorang namja yang err— sexy. Badan yang tinggi dan tegap, kulit tannya yang eksotis, abs yang tercetak sempurna dibagian perut, air yang menetes dari rambut basahnya, dan ditambah namja itu hanya memakai bathrobe berwarna putih yang sangat cocok dipakai olehnya. Namun bukan hal-hal nista itu yang membuat Wonwoo terkejut, melainkan karena sosok namja yang ada didepannya ini...

"M-Mingyu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N** :

Huaaa akhirnya selesai juga nulis chapt 1 /.\

Maafin kalo ceritanya (agak) gaje dan gak nge-feel soalnya ini fanfic pertamaku ;A;

Buat chapt pertama ini aku emang sengaja bikin karakter Mingyu cuman nongol dikit doang. But, don't worry! Ntar di next chapt bakal full Meanie kok^^

Btw, chukkae buat uri sebongies yang udah menang di show champion! :')

Sumpah ya, kemarin pas liat mereka nyampein pidato rasanya aku terharu banget. Ya pokoknya campur aduk lah, antara terharu sama pen ngakak gegara liat wajahnya ajeng, didin, ochi, aming, sama wonu wakakak XD

Sekali lagi, congrats oppadeul!

 **#SEVENTEEN1stWin**

 **#PrettyU1stWin**

Lastly, kalo jumlah review di chapt awal ini lumayan banyak (min. 5 keatas), aku bakalan cepet update lanjutannya wqwq. So, **please review** biar aku tambah semangat buat nulis next chapt-nya^^

Thankchu!

—Meanie Trash—


	2. Chapter 2

**_Cklek._**

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi didepannya terbuka dan menampilkan seorang namja yang err— sexy. Badan yang tinggi dan tegap, kulit tan-nya yang eksotis, abs yang tercetak sempurna dibagian perut, air yang menetes dari rambut basahnya, dan ditambah namja itu hanya memakai bathrobe berwarna putih yang sedikit mengekspos bagian perut hingga dada sangat cocok dipakai olehnya. Namun bukan hal-hal nista itu yang membuat Wonwoo terkejut, melainkan karena sosok namja yang ada didepannya ini...

"M-Mingyu?"

* * *

 **OH MY GOD!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Flashback.**

 _Bugh duagh plak_

"Arrgghh... Ku mohon hentikan, hiks.. Ini sakit sekali. hikss... hiksss..." Rintih seorang bocah berkulit pucat.

"Serahkan dulu mainanmu itu! Kalau tidak, aku akan merebutnya dari tanganmu! Atau kau mau aku pukul terus menerus hingga tubuhmu tak berdaya, hah?" Geram bocah lainnya yang kini masih setia memukul bocah pucat tadi.

"Shirreo! Aku tidak mau! Ini adalah mainan pemberian halmeoni yang paling aku sayangi... Arrghh." Jawab bocah pucat itu sambil mengerang kesakitan akibat beberapa pukulan yang melayang diperutnya.

"Dasar keras kepala! Akan kupukul kau sam—"

"Hentikan!" Teriak seorang bocah berkulit tan yang kini berhasil mencegah kepalan tangan yang sudah bersiap melayang —lagi— diperut bocah pucat tadi.

"Apa kau tidak malu berkelahi dengan orang yang lebih kecil darimu? Apa kau tidak ada kerjaan lagi selain membuat orang lain menangis? Atau... apakah ini hobimu yang suka merampas mainan orang lain? Cih, ternyata badan saja yang besar, tapi sepertinya ukuran otakmu justru berbanding balik dengan tubuhmu." Tambah si bocah berkulit tan.

"Wae? Memangnya kau siapa, hah? Berani-beraninya kau ikut campur! Dasar kurang ajar!"

 _Brakk dugh buagh_

Dan terjadilah perkelahian antara bocah perampas tersebut dengan bocah berkulit tan. Sedangkan, si bocah pucat hanya bisa melihatnya sambil meringis menahan sakit di area perutnya. Tetapi, perlu kalian ketahui bahwa didalam matanya terpancar akan rasa kagum yang teramat sangat kepada bocah berkulit tan.

 _Duagh!_

Satu pukulan terakhir yang cukup keras dari bocah berkulit tan berhasil mendarat dengan mulus diwajah bocah perampas.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau tanganku yang indah dan halus ini menjadi ternodai akibat terus memukulimu." Ucap bocah berkulit tan dengan santainya.

"Aish! Kau... Dasar sialan!" Tampak sangat jelas bahwa si bocah perampas sangat kesakitan akibat wajahnya yang babak belur. Ia pun segera berlari meninggalkan si bocah tan dan bocah pucat.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya bocah berkulit tan.

Sang bocah pucat masih belum tersadar dari rasa keterkagumannya. Jujur, ia belum pernah melihat orang sehebat itu sebelumnya. Gaya berkelahinya, cara berbicaranya, dan juga wajah tampan milik bocah berkulit tan tersebut telah berhasil menghipnotis dirinya.

"Hey?" Ia meninggikan nada suaranya karena merasa tidak ada respon dari bocah didepannya.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau tak apa?"

 _ **GREP**_

Sontak saja, bocah pucat tersebut langsung memeluk bocah yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dan berkulit kontras darinya.

"Hiks.. Hiks... Wonwoo takut... Wonwoo takut kalau bocah tadi mengambil mainan Wonwoo." Ucap Wonwoo —bocah berkulit pucat— sembari terisak didekapan bocah berkulit tan.

"Sssttt, tenanglah. Semuanya sudah aman sekarang, toh bocah itu juga sudah pergi. Lagipula, jika bocah itu berani mengganggumu lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan jurus pukulan mautku." Bocah berkulit tan itu menenangkan Wonwoo dengan mengusap-usap lembut surai hitamnya.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika tadi kau tidak datang." Wonwoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau tahu? Kau tadi terlihat sangat hebat saat berkelahi. Apa kau seorang atlet Taekwondo? Ah... Pasti kau sudah menyandang sabuk hitam ya?" Puji Wonwoo kepada bocah berkulit tan.

"Haha, kau berlebihan sekali. Aku bukan pemegang sabuk hitam, bahkan aku bukan seorang atlet Taekwondo. Sepertinya bakat berkelahi sudah ada pada diriku sejak lahir." Penjelasan dari bocah berkulit tan itu membuat Wonwoo terkekeh kecil. Bocah berkulit tan itu pun ikut tersenyum ketika menyadari bahwa isakan Wonwoo sudah mulai mereda.

"Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih padamu, eung...?"

"Kim Mingyu. Kau bisa memanggilku Mingyu." Jawab Mingyu —bocah berkulit tan— yang seolah mengerti akan tatapan bingung Wonwoo.

"Apa perutmu masih sakit?" Dapat terlihat kekhawatiran yang menghiasi wajah tampan Mingyu.

"Perut Wonwoo sakit sekali, hiks..."

"Sepertinya kau kesulitan berjalan. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Wonwoo." Mingyu mengangkat lengan kanan Wonwoo dan dengan segera ia topangkan pada bahunya. Tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk membawakan mainan milik Wonwoo.

Hening. Hanya suasana hening yang menemani perjalanan mereka.

"Eum... Kau berasal darimana, Wonwoo? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?" Mingyu memberanikan diri untuk membuka percakapan, ya meskipun agak sedikit canggung sih.

"Sebenarnya aku berasal dari Changwon, tapi aku dan keluargaku baru pindah ke Seoul kemarin." Jelas Wonwoo.

"Ah, kau dari Changwon? Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya kekeke." Kekeh Mingyu.

Suasana diantara mereka kini sudah mencair. Sudah tidak ada lagi keheningan, melainkan suara tawa dari Mingyu karena cerita-cerita lucu pengalaman Wonwoo saat berada di Changwon. Terkadang, Mingyu juga tersenyum melihat tingkah Wonwoo yang imut dan menggemaskan.

"Kau bisa berhenti mengantarkanku disini, Mingyu-ya." Wonwoo menarik tangannya dari bahu Mingyu.

"Kau tinggal disini?"

"Ya, memangnya rumahmu ada disebelah mana?" Wonwoo balik menanyai Mingyu.

"Woah, itu artinya kita bertetangga, Wonwoo! Rumahku hanya berjarak sekitar 500 meter saja dari rumahmu." Raut wajah Mingyu terlihat senang kala mengetahui ternyata Wonwoo adalah tetangganya.

Wonwoo ikut tersenyum lebar dan ia juga sudah melupakan rasa sakit diperutnya tadi. Wonwoo senang bukan main. Itu artinya mereka akan sering bertemu, kan?

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi besok. Bye Mingyu!"

"Bye! Beristirahatlah yang cukup, dan jangan lupa untuk mengobati lukamu!" Mingyu melambaikan tangannya seraya berlari meninggalkan Wonwoo.

"Tentu!" Wonwoo tersenyum memandangi punggung Mingyu yang kini sudah mulai menjauh.

 **-ooo-**

 _ **Teng teng teng**_

Terdengar suara bel yang mengalun cukup keras di Seoul Elementary School yang menandakan bahwa sekarang sudah saatnya siswa-siswa sekolah dasar tersebut memasuki ruang kelas masing-masing.

Mingyu yang kini mendudukkan bokongnya dibangku paling pojok, tengah asyik membaca buku komik naruto favoritnya. Ya, ini memang sudah menjadi hobinya sejak dulu yang suka membaca komik.

"Yak, Kim Mingyu! Apa kau tidak lihat Park Seonsaengnim sudah memasuki kelas, eoh? Dan apa ini... Kau membeli komik baru lagi? Oh, yang benar saja, kau bahkan tidak membelikan komik titipanku." Kesal bocah bermata sipit bernama Kwon Soonyoung.

"Ck, kau cerewet sekali Soonyoung. Iya-iya, nanti kalau sempat akan aku belikan." Jawab Mingyu malas tanpa menatap Soonyoung. Ia masih setia membaca komik favoritnya.

"Anak-anak, pagi ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Kemarilah nak, perkenalkan dirimu didepan teman-temanmu." Perintah Park Seonsaengnim kepada anak baru.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Namaku adalah Jeon Wonwoo, kalian bisa memanggilku Wonwoo. Umurku 12 tahun. Aku berasal dari Changwon, tetapi aku dan keluargaku baru saja pindah ke Seoul dua hari yang lalu. Aku harap kalian mau berteman baik denganku."

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dan sambutan hangat dari siswa kelas 6 kepada anak baru itu. Mingyu yang mendengar nama Wonwoo dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku komik yang sedari tadi ia baca. Dan ternyata benar, anak baru itu adalah anak berkulit pucat yang kemarin ia tolong.

"Baiklah Wonwoo-ya, sekarang kau boleh duduk. Berhubung Seungkwan hari ini sedang tidak masuk, kau akan duduk bersama Mingyu. Dan Mingyu, jadilah teman yang baik untuknya." Park seonsaengnim menunjuk bangku kosong yang berada disebelah Mingyu.

"Siap, Park saem!" Jawab Mingyu dengan semangat.

"Hai, Wonwoo! Woah, hari ini adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupku. Kau pindah ke Seoul Elementary School dan satu bangku denganku? What a happy day!" Mingyu kini tersenyum dengan lebar menatap Wonwoo yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Hahaha kau berlebihan sekali, Mingyu-ya."

 _ **Blush**_

Mingyu dapat melihat rona merah yang tercetak samar-samar dipipi Wonwoo. Ugh, dia benar-benar menggemaskan!

 **-ooo-**

Sudah satu bulan Wonwoo dan Mingyu bersahabat. Sudah satu bulan Wonwoo bisa mengetahui jauh lebih banyak hal tentang Mingyu. Dan juga sudah satu bulan Wonwoo memendam rasa kepadanya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Wonwoo memang sudah menaruh hati kepada Mingyu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Mingyu?" Tanya Wonwoo kepada Mingyu setelah es krim pesanan mereka datang. Ya, sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di tempat favorit mereka, kedai es krim.

"Hmm?" Mingyu masih menatap es krim cokelatnya dengan antusias.

"Sepertinya aku suka dengan seseorang." Wonwoo memutar-mutar ujung sendok es krim miliknya.

"Mwo? Siapa dia, Wonwoo-ya? Apa dia lebih tampan dariku? Lebih tinggi dariku? Apakah dia lebih jago berkelahi dariku? Apa dia bisa menjagamu seperti yang aku lakukan? Katakan padaku kalau nanti dia menyakitimu! Aku dengan senang hati akan memberinya bogeman terbaikku!" Mingyu menghujani Wonwoo dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Hey, hey. Kau ini bukan wartawan, Kim. Kenapa kau membombardirku dengan banyak pertanyaan, huh? Dan satu lagi, kalau makan jangan sambil berbicara! Lihatlah ujung bibirmu, kau membuatku gemas saja." Wonwoo menunjuk ujung bibir Mingyu yang belepotan segera menghapus noda tersebut menggunakan tisu.

"Aku kan hanya penasaran saja." Mingyu mem- _pout_ kan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, akan ku jawab pertanyaanmu, Mingyu-ya. Dia adalah seseorang yang lebih tampan, lebih tinggi, lebih jago berkelahi, dan bahkan dia lebih hitam darimu. Entahlah, tapi aku yakin dia pasti akan melindungiku dan menjagaku lebih baik darimu."

"Benarkah itu?" Wajah Mingyu tampak sedih saat Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja! Namanya adalah... Kim Mingyu."

Dengan refleks, Wonwoo menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat-semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Mingyu. Tiba-tiba tubuh Wonwoo melemas. Bagaimana jika Mingyu tidak menyukainya? Dan bagaimana jika setelah ini dia tidak mau berteman dengannya lagi?

"Maafkan aku, Mingyu. Aku tau kau pasti tidak menyukaiku, kan? Maaf karena aku telah blak-blakan menyatakan perasaanku ini. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan isi hatiku yang sebenarnya saja. Kalau kau tidak menyukaiku juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kumohon jangan membenciku. Biarkan kita tetap berteman seperti sekarang ini, Mingyu-ya." Mata Wonwoo kini sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Bagaimana kalau aku juga menyukaimu?"

"H-hah, maksudmu?" Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu. Aku merasa nyaman dan hangat saat berada didekatmu, Wonwoo. Walaupun kita masih kecil, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kita mencoba? Aku ingin membuat masa kecilku ini bahagia dengan kau yang terus berada disisiku."

Seketika itu, Wonwoo langsung melompat ke pelukan Mingyu dan menangis bahagia. Ternyata dia juga menyukai Wonwoo!

"Saranghae, Kim Mingyu."

"Nado saranghae, Jeon Wonlu."

"Yak! Kau memanggilku apa tadi?!" Ucap Wonwoo seraya mencubit pelan lengan Mingyu.

"Aish, sakit tau. Aku memanggilmu 'Wonlu'. Apa itu salah? Menurutku nama itu sangat menggemaskan dan cocok untukmu." Mingyu menjelaskan dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kekeke yasudah terserah kau sajalah. Kajja, kita makan es krimnya!"

 **-ooo-**

Tidak terasa hubungan Wonwoo dan Mingyu sudah terjalin selama 6 bulan lamanya. Hari-hari mereka penuh akan momen-momen kecil yang manis. Walaupun terbilang masih kecil, tetapi mereka berdua berjanji untuk saling menjaga dan tidak menyakiti satu sama lain.

"Mingyu-ya, kau mau meneruskan sekolah menengah pertamamu dimana?" Tanya Wonwoo pada Mingyu yang sedang asyik membaca komik.

"Hmm... Molla?" Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku komik tersebut dan menatap ke arah wajah Wonwoo. Wajahnya terlihat agak ragu saat menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'molla'? Apa kau belum memutuskannya sama sekali?"

"Eum, aku masih belum tahu. Kalau kau bagaimana, Wonwoo?"

"Aku akan meneruskannya di Seoul Junior High School, Gyu-ya. Apa kau tidak ingin mendaftar ke sekolah yang sama denganku?"

Mingyu terdiam. Dipikirannya terlintas bayang-bayang, tepatnya saat ia tengah menguping percakapan kedua orang tuanya. Mingyu tau, sebenarnya yang ia lakukan ini sangatlah tidak sopan. Malam itu, Mingyu teramat sangat terkejut saat mendengar appa-nya yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan melanjutkan pendidikan sekolah menengah pertama di New York. Ini yang membuat Mingyu kesal. Appa-nya selalu saja bertindak seenak hati tanpa memikirkan persetujuan darinya terlebih dulu.

"Ah, nanti akan ku pikirkan. Tentu saja aku ingin satu sekolah lagi denganmu, Wonwoo."

Tanpa Wonwoo sadari, Mingyu tersenyum pahit.

 **-ooo-**

Keesokan harinya, tampak wajah Wonwoo yang entahlah, kurang bersemangat mungkin? Ia memandang bangku kosong yang berada disebelahnya. Sudah sejak pagi tadi Wonwoo tidak bersemangat karena kekasih kecilnya itu tidak hadir ke sekolah.

"Hey, Wonwoo-ya. Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Jisoo sambil memegang dahi Wonwoo.

"Tidak, aku hanya kurang bersemangat saja hari ini." Balas Wonwoo dengan malas.

"Oh, pasti gara-gara Mingyu tidak masuk sekolah ya? Apa aku benar?" Soonyoung menaik turunkan alisnya, ia pasti mengira bahwa tebakannya benar.

"Huft, ya begitulah." Dan tebakan Soonyoung memang benar.

"Ah kalau begitu, berarti Mingyu yang sakit. Bukan kau, Wonwoo." Tambah Jisoo.

"Molla, aku juga tidak tahu. Biasanya kalau tidak masuk, dia akan menitipkan surat ijinnya kepadaku. Tapi, kok kali ini tidak ya?" Wonwoo mengetuk-ngetukkan tangannya diatas meja. Ia seperti merasakan ada sesuatu yang... aneh?

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita menjenguk dia sepulang sekolah nanti?" Tambah Soonyoung.

"Saranmu kali ini oke juga, Kwon Soonyoung." Ujar bocah berparas bule yang bernama Hansol. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda ia setuju dengan perkataan Hansol.

"Hehe, bisa saja." Soonyoung tersipu saat mendengar pujian Hansol. Cih, dasar lebay.

"Menurutku, sebaiknya kalian jangan menjenguknya dulu. Bagaimana kalau dia sedang beristirahat? Bukankah kalian justru akan mengganggunya? Kalau Mingyu tidak masuk lebih dari 3 hari, barulah kalian boleh menjenguknya." Jelas Jisoo panjang lebar yang langsung diangguki oleh Wonwoo dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

 **-ooo-**

Ini sudah hari ketiga Mingyu tidak masuk sekolah. Apa ia benar-benar sakit? Sepertinya Wonwoo memang harus pergi kerumahnya sepulang sekolah nanti.

 ** _At Mingyu's Home_**

 ** _Tok tok tok_**

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nak?" Muncul seorang wanita paruh baya dari balik pintu.

"Annyeong. Saya Jeon Wonwoo, temannya Kim Mingyu. Tapi maaf, ahjumma siapa ya?" Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya kala muncul seorang ahjumma berwajah asing yang tak pernah ia temui sebelumnya dirumah mewah milik Mingyu.

"Mingyu? Ah, maksudmu anak dari keluarga Kim? Maaf nak, tapi keluarga Kim sudah pindah ke luar negeri 2 hari yang lalu."

"A-apa? Pindah?" Wonwoo membulatkan matanya seolah tak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh ahjumma didepannya.

"Ya, apa temanmu itu tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya?"

"Ah, dia memang tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya. Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih atas informasinya. Maaf telah mengganggumu, ahjumma." Wonwoo membungkuk kepada wanita paruh baya tadi seraya meninggalkannya.

Marah. Sedih. Kecewa. Kesal. Rasanya Wonwoo ingin sekali berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"Aaarrgghh, keterlaluan kau Kim Mingyu!"

Dan perlahan butiran-butiran kristal mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya. Mingyu benar-benar keterlaluan. Kenapa ia tidak memberitahunya sama sekali kalau dia akan pindah? Apa Mingyu sudah lupa dengan janji mereka untuk tidak saling menyakiti satu sama lain?

 **Flashback end.**

 **-ooo-**

"M-mingyu?" Wonwoo teramat sangat terkejut ketika mendapati Mingyu yang keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Jeon Wonwoo? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Walaupun saat ini Wonwoo sedang terkejut, namun disatu sisi ia merasa lega ternyata Mingyu masih mengingat namanya.

"A-apa maksudmu? Ini adalah kamarku. Jangan bilang, kau juga mendapatkan kamar ini?!"

"Hng, begitulah."

Wow, ini gila! Wonwoo satu kamar dengan Mingyu yang notabene adalah —mantan— kekasihnya dulu? Wonwoo merasa dirinya lebih menyedihkan daripada Jihoon yang sekamar dengan Soonyoung. Mau jadi apa jantungnya nanti kalau ia bertemu dengan Mingyu terus? Bisa-bisa kau akan terkena serangan jantung, Jeon Wonwoo yang malang.

Ada secercah perasaan senang didalam hati kecil Wonwoo. Ia senang karena bisa satu kamar dengan seseorang yang masih dicintainya. Itu berarti, ia bisa bersama Mingyu setiap saat, kan?

Tidak ada pembicaraan. Mereka berhadapan namun saling terdiam dan sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Mingyu yang mengeringkan rambut dengan handuknya dan Wonwoo yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya.

 ** _Cklek_**

"Hey Wonwoo!" Terdengar suara seseorang yang memecah keheningan diantara kedua insan yang sedari tadi terdiam itu.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Hansol." Wonwoo melihat Hansol yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Wow, Kim Mingyu? Kau satu kamar dengan Wonwoo?"

"Hng." Mingyu menjawab pertanyaan Hansol dengan singkat. Ia masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut dengan handuknya.

"Yo, wassup! Bagaimana kabarmu? New York sepertinya telah berhasil membuatmu menjadi semakin tampan, bro!" Hansol berjalan kearah Mingyu lalu memandangi tubuhnya dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepala.

"Haha. Kau juga semakin tampan saja, Hansol-ah. By the way, kau kemanakan kacamata bulat dan behelmu itu?"

"Ck, bukankah dari dulu aku sudah tampan? Ah, aku sudah meloakkannya. Mau jadi apa kalau sekarang aku masih memakai kacamata dan behel? Itu sangat kuno dan sudah tidak trend lagi, man!"

Wonwoo merasa ada yang aneh dengan Mingyu. Kenapa ia terlihat santai saja saat berbicara dengan Hansol? Sedangkan, kenapa Mingyu sangat cuek saat berbicara dengan dirinya?

"Ehem... A-aku mau mandi sebentar."

Hansol dan Mingyu yang terlalu asyik mengobrol, sampai-sampai tidak menghiraukan Wonwoo yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang mereka.

"Okay, jangan lama-lama. Habis ini aku dan teman-teman akan ke cafetaria lantai bawah. Kau mau ikut?" Hansol bertanya kepada Wonwoo dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala darinya.

 **-ooo-**

Wonwoo dan Hansol kini berjalan menuju cafetaria yang berada di lantai 1. Mereka melihat sahabat-sahabatnya yang ternyata sudah sampai duluan disana.

"Hey, kalian mau pesan apa?" Minghao menanyai Wonwoo dan Hansol yang baru saja datang.

"Aku pesan strawberry milksquash dan cheesecake saja." Wonwoo mengambil kursi dan duduk disebelah Jihoon.

"Oke. Kalau kau Hansol?"

"Aku tidak pesan apa-apa, aku sedang ingin diet."

"Cih, bilang saja kau tidak bawa dompet." Strike! Kau benar sekali, Chan.

"Hehe. Kamu kok tau sih, Chan sayang?" Hansol sedikit malu saat Chan membongkar aibnya.

"Hmm, sudah kuduga. Dasar bule pelit. Kau pasti sedang mengirit uangmu kan?" Soonyoung yang sedari tadi bermesraan dengan Jihoon pun ikut menimpali perkataan Chan.

"Excuse me, Mr. Soonyoung. Bukankah kau juga pelit? Lihat saja buktinya, kau disini cuma pingin numpang wifi saja kan?" Hansol yang tidak terima dikatai pelit oleh Soonyoung, kini balas mengejeknya.

"Memang. Tapi setidaknya aku lebih modal sedikit daripada kau, Hansol. Apa kau tau? Hari ini aku juga mentraktir Jihoon walaupun uangku cuma pas-pasan saja." Soonyoung berkata seolah ia tak mau kalah dari Hansol.

"Kok gitu sih, Soonyoung? Apa jangan-jangan kau tidak ikhlas mentraktirku?!" Jihoon menatap Soonyoung dengan wajah cemberut.

"A-ani, bukan begitu. Aku ikhlas mentraktirmu kok, baby. Jangan cemberut lagi ya." Soonyoung memeluk pinggang Jihoon.

"Hey Wonwoo, kau satu kamar dengan siapa?" Jihoon tidak menggubris perkataan Soonyoung dan lebih memilih untuk menanyai Wonwoo.

"Dengan Kim Mingyu."

"A-APA?" Jawaban Wonwoo tadi membuat sahabat-sahabatnya —kecuali Hansol yang sudah tau— kaget massal.

"Lalu dimana dia? Kenapa dia tidak ikut kesini? Apa kau tadi tidak mengajaknya, Hansol-ah?"Jisoo celingukan mencari sosok yang tengah mereka bicarakan tersebut.

"Aku tadi sudah mengajaknya. Tapi dia menolak dan lebih memilih untuk tinggal dikamar saja. Ah, sekarang Mingyu tambah tampan ya. Apa kalian tau, tadi pas dia memakai bathrobe tubuhnya terlihat hot sekali!" Hansol bercerita layaknya seorang fanboy.

"Aku curiga dengan gosip para yeoja kemarin. Bagaimana kalau orang yang dimaksud dalam gosip itu adalah Mingyu? Bukankah ciri-cirinya sama persis?" Seungkwan berbicara dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Ah, kau benar sekali, Seungkwan-ah." Chan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu, Wonwoo? Apa kau tidak apa-apa satu kamar dengannya?" Jihoon bertanya lagi.

"E-eum, itu..." Entah kenapa nada bicara Wonwoo menjadi agak gugup saat menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon.

"Ck, semuanya kan juga tau kalau Wonwoo masih mencintai Mingyu. Kenapa kau masih bertanya, baby?" Ucap Soonyoung.

"Yak, Soonyoung! Jangan sok tau." Cibir Wonwoo.

"Hahaha. Matamu tidak bisa berbohong, Jeon Wonwoo." Soonyoung menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Wonwoo.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan bilang ke Mingyu kalau aku masih mempunyai perasaan dengannya. Terus kalau ternyata dia juga masih menyukaiku, ya tinggal jadian aja. Tapi kalau tidak, yasudah aku akan tetap memaksanya agar dia mau kembali menjadi milikku." Seungkwan memberikan saran yang terkesan nekat kepada Wonwoo.

"Tapi sayangnya aku masih waras, Seungkwan-ah. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal gila seperti itu." Wonwoo memutar bola matanya saat mendengar saran tak masuk akal dari Seungkwan.

 **-ooo** -

Sementara itu terlihat seorang pemuda tampan bersurai abu-abu yang tengah duduk di tempat meja belajarnya sembari membaca komik kesukaannya, ditambah lagi musik jazz yang mengalun dari headphone ungunya membuat dirinya semakin rileks dan santai.

 _Drrrttt... Drrrttt.._

Konsentrasi Mingyu seketika menjadi buyar saat ia mendengar suara ponsel yang terus-terusan bergetar.

"Aish jinjja, ponsel siapa sih?!"

Mingyu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mencari-cari darimana sumber suara tersebut berasal. Saat melewati meja belajar Wonwoo, mata Mingyu tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah ponsel berbentuk persegi panjang dan berwarna gold yang terus bergetar diatas meja. Mingyu yang sudah gemas pun langsung mendekat ke meja belajar Wonwoo untuk berniat mematikan ponsel tersebut. Namun saat ia baru saja memegangnya, ponsel tersebut sudah berhenti bergetar.

"You have 3 missed calls and 4 new messages." Mingyu bergumam saat melihat tulisan yang tertera dilayar ponsel.

Mingyu yang penasaran pun mulai membuka ponsel tersebut yang kebetulan tidak dipassword oleh pemiliknya.

 **1st message;**

 _From : Eomma -_-_

Apa kau sudah sampai dikamarmu, sweetheart?

 **2nd message;**

 _From : Eomma -_-_

Apakah kamar barumu bagus dan nyaman?

 **3rd message** ;

 _From : Eomma -_-_

Jangan lupa untuk menata barang-barangmu, Wonwoo sayang. Eomma tidak ingin kamarmu berantakan dan menjadi sarang tikus. Kau juga harus rajin membersihkannya setiap hari.

 **4th message;**

 _From : Eomma -_-_

Ah, bagaimana dengan teman sekamarmu? Apa dia lebih tampan dari aktor Lee Minho?

"Tentu saja aku lebih tampan dari dia." Mingyu berkata dalam hati saat ia membaca pesan terakhir yang dikirimkan oleh bibi Jeon.

Tangan Mingyu terus menari diatas layar ponsel Wonwoo dan ia melihat-lihat daftar kotak masuk yang dipenuhi oleh seseorang dengan nama kontak 'Eomma -_-'.

Mingyu yang terlalu asyik mengotak-atik ponsel Wonwoo sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran sang empunya ponsel tersebut.

"Mingyu? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku?" Pertanyaan Wonwoo sukses membuat Mingyu kaget. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya jantungan.

"Aku hanya ingin men- _silent_ ponselmu saja yang terus-terusan bergetar tadi. Kau tau, itu sangat menggangguku." Mingyu mencoba berbicara dengan setenang mungkin, walaupun sebenarnya ia agak gugup dan malu karena telah tertangkap basah oleh Wonwoo.

 _Drrttt... Drrrttt.._

Wonwoo yang mendengar ponselnya kembali bergetar, segera merebut benda persegi itu dari genggaman tangan Mingyu.

"Yeoboseyo. Ada apa, eomma?" Wonwoo mengangkat telepon seraya berjalan menjauhi Mingyu.

Mingyu yang tidak ingin menguping percakapan antara Wonwoo dan eomma-nya itu lebih memilih kembali ke tempat duduknya dan melanjutkan kegiatan membaca komiknya yang sempat tertunda itu.

"Maaf aku baru saja kembali dari cafetaria eomma, ponselku tertinggal diatas meja belajar tadi. Tentu saja, aku juga sudah menata barang-barangku. Em, itu... Aku sekamar dengan Kim Mingyu."

"M-mwo? Kim Mingyu mantan kekasihmu saat sd dulu kan, honey? Eomma sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya, apa dia semakin tampan? Sayang sekali kenapa dulu dia harus pindah ke luar negeri dan harus putus denganmu, Wonwoo. Padahal eomma sangat menyukainya."

Mingyu dapat mendengar jelas suara bibi Jeon diseberang sana. Entah ini karena pendengaran Mingyu yang terlalu tajam atau Wonwoo yang men- _loudspeaker_ panggilannya — namum sebenarnya tidak—, padahal sekarang ini jarak Wonwoo lumayan jauh dari Mingyu.

"E-eum iya sedikit sih, dia agak berbeda dari yang dulu. Dia menjadi semakin... tampan."

Mingyu melirik ke arah Wonwoo. Dapat ia lihat pipi namja putih itu bersemu merah walau hanya diterangi dengan cahaya lampu.

"Hoaaahm... Sudah dulu ya Eomma, aku ngantuk. Bye."

"Aish, bilang saja kalau kau malu dan ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan, Jeon Wonwoo. Yasudah, selamat tidur ya sayang. Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku kepada Mingyu tampan hahaha. Jaljjayo~"

 _ **PIP**_

Wonwoo mengakhiri sambungannya dan berjalan menuju kasurnya dengan wajah yang menunduk karena malu.

"Salam balik untuk bibi Jeon." Mingyu berkata saat Wonwoo baru saja merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

"Hmm? Ah y-ya, a-akan aku sampaikan besok." Wonwoo menjawab dengan nada gugup, semburat merah yang ada dipipinya kini terlihat semakin jelas. Hey, yang dapat salam itu ibumu, bukan kau Wonwoo. Kenapa kamu yang salting?

Wonwoo yang tidak ingin kesaltingannya(?) semakin menjadi-jadi, kini mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk segera tertidur. Hey, lebih baik tidur daripada harus salting terus-terusan karena Mingyu, kan?

"Ternyata bibi Jeon tidak berubah, ia masih saja suka menggoda Wonwoo." Mingyu berkata dalam hati sambil tertawa kecil.

Mingyu jadi teringat dengan pertemuan pertamanya —setelah kembali dari New York— dengan Wonwoo waktu berada di kamar mandi.

 **Flashback**.

Pagi itu saat Mingyu akan keluar dan membuka pintu bilik toiletnya, tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara seseorang yang... entahlah, mungkin cukup familiar baginya? Ia sedikit membuka pintunya agar bisa melihat orang tersebut. "Wonwoo?" Mingyu bertanya dalam hati.

 _ **Deg**_!

Perasaan Mingyu kini bercampur antara senang, bingung, dan sedih. Senang karena bisa melihat Wonwoo lagi setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, bingung karena ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa, dan sedih karena telah mengingkari janjinya dengan Wonwoo dulu.

Entah kenapa Mingyu belum siap bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memeluk namja manis itu karena perasaan rindu yang sudah membuncah, tapi sayangnya ia bukan seseorang yang bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan baik, ditambah lagi ia tidak senekat itu.

"Aku tidak mau Wonwoo melihatku. Dia pasti masih sakit hati atas apa yang aku perbuat dulu." Gumam Mingyu.

Mingyu yang bingung harus berbuat apa, kini mulai berlari keluar dari bilik toiletnya hingga tidak sengaja menabrak Wonwoo.

 _ **Braaakkk**_!

"Aaahh bokongku sakit sekali, sepertinya punggungku juga encok. Ya! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Wonwoo meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi bokongnya.

"Mian, aku terburu-buru." Mingyu yang lagi-lagi bingung mau berbuat apa, kini langsung berlari keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa menolong Wonwoo terlebih dahulu. Tidak mungkin kan kalau dia membantu Wonwoo berdiri terlebih dulu? Tentu saja itu akan menimbulkan kesan yang buruk bagi pertemuan pertama mereka di sekolah ini.

 **Flashback end**.

Mingyu melihat ke arah Wonwoo yang tertidur memunggunginya. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum kecil. Mingyu ragu, apakah ia masih mencintai Wonwoo atau tidak. Yang jelas, jantungnya masih berdegup kencang saat ia berada didekat namja manis itu. Bukankah itu artinya ia masih mencintai Wonwoo? Kalau Mingyu masih mencintai Wonwoo, kenapa ia menjadi sangat awkward saat berbicara dengannya?

Tbc.

* * *

holla~~~ disini udah jelas kan alesan kenapa mingyu kaya orang ga kenal gitu ke wonu. yup, itu karena mingyu selalu ngerasain 'awkward' saat bicara sama wonu. so, dia lebih milih cuek dan bersikap sok kewl daripada harus ngerasain yang namanya 'awkard moment'. secara singkatnya sih bisa dibilang kayak 'tsundere' gitu;3

p.s; buat yang masih bingung sama bentuk kamar mereka, bayangin aja tata letaknya mirip di drama 'to the beautiful you'. intinya kasur mereka itu tingkat, wonwoo kasurnya diatas dan mingyu dibawah. btw, tysm buat yg udah review^^ maafkeun belum bisa bales satu-satu *bow* makasih juga buat yang udah favs sama follows fanfic gaje ini huehe.

oh iya, disini ada nggak sih yang seneng banget ngeliat meanie di junggu fansign kemaren? itu si aming hot banget pas make seragam dokter :(( terus si wonu juga keliatan gagah maks. pas make seragam pilot, yha walopun keliatan kurusnya WKWKWKWK. tapi kok keknya kebalik gitu ya? seharusnya wonu yang jadi dokter, terus mingyu jadi pilotnya :'v eh tapi ya alhamdulillah banget papa pledis udah mengabulkan doa para meanie shipper wks. aku jadi curiga nih, jangan-jangan papa pledis meanie shipper jga?! nga.

lastly, mind to review? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Mingyu ragu, apakah ia masih mencintai Wonwoo atau tidak. Yang jelas, jantungnya masih berdegup kencang saat ia berada didekat namja manis itu. Bukankah itu artinya ia masih mencintai Wonwoo? Kalau Mingyu masih mencintai Wonwoo, kenapa ia menjadi sangat awkward saat berbicara dengannya?

* * *

 **Oh My God!**

 **Chapter 3**

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat menuju ruang kelas 10-1. Saat ia baru saja memasuki ruang kelas tersebut, Wonwoo dapat melihat sahabat-sahabatnya yang kini sedang memandangi dirinya.

"Kenapa kalian memandangiku seperti itu?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Dimana sih? Kok aku tidak melihat bekas-bekas kemerahannya?" Soonyoung berjalan menuju ke arah Wonwoo dan mendekatkan kedua matanya ke bagian leher mulus dan putih milik Wonwoo.

"Yak, Kwon Soonyoung! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Wonwoo yang merasa risih karena dipandangi seperti itu pun mendorong wajah Soonyoung.

"Tidak apa-apa, Wonwoo. Kami hanya ingin memastikan saja, apa kau sudah 'melakukannya' dengan Mingyu atau belum." Minghao menjawab kelewat santai.

"Melakukan apa? Sebenarnya kalian ngomong apa sih?" Wonwoo tambah bingung.

"Tentu saja melakukan 'itu'." Seungkwan mulai gemas melihat tingkah —sok— polos Wonwoo.

"H-hey, apa maksud kalian? Aku tidak mungkin melakukan 'itu' dengan Mingyu. Aku saja masih sangat canggung saat berbicara dengannya." Wonwoo menjawab dengan pipi memerah saat baru 'ngeh' dengan maksud sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Apa mereka sudah gila? Wonwoo tentu saja masih memiliki iman yang kuat dan akal yang sehat(?) untuk tidak melakukan hal tersebut dengan Mingyu. Yah, setidaknya belum sih.

Selang beberapa menit, Mingyu memasuki ruang kelas 10-1 dengan diiringi suara bel masuk. Mereka yang menyadari dengan kehadiran Mingyu pun segera kembali ke bangku masing-masing agar tidak ketahuan karena telah menggosip tentang dirinya.

"Good morning class!" Terdengar sapaan membahana dari seorang guru perempuan yang memasuki kelas 10-1.

"Hello! I'm Victoria Song, your English teacher." Ucap Victoria Seonsaengnim —guru perempuan tadi— dengan senyuman yang merekah diwajah cantiknya.

"Hari ini, kita akan membahas penggunaan grammar simple present tense. Sebelumnya, kalian semua pasti sudah diajarkan materi ini saat sekolah menengah pertama bukan? Nah, kalau begitu kita akan memulainya dari kalimat positif terlebih dahulu. Ada yang masih mengingat materi simple present tense tipe kalimat positif?"

"Saya, saem!" Wonwoo mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke udara.

"Apa kau bisa menyebutkan contohnya, Jeon Wonwoo?" Ucap Victoria seonsaengnim dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri diwajahnya.

"Wonwoo is handsome." Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaan Victoria Seonsaengnim dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kekeke, contoh yang bagus, Wonwoo-ya. Sekarang, ada yang masih menguasai tipe kalimat negatif?" Victoria Seonsaengnim bertanya lagi.

"Saya, saem! Contohnya 'Soonyoung is not handsome'" Jawaban Hansol berhasil menggelakkan tawa seisi kelas 10-1, terkecuali dengan Soonyoung yang kini memandang Hansol dengan tatapan horror.

"Sudah sudah. Saem rasa kalian juga sudah menguasai tipe interrogative-nya, jadi tidak perlu contoh lagi. Kalau begitu, saem akan menuliskan soal dipapan tulis untuk kalian kerjakan." Victoria Seonsaengnim geleng-geleng kepala ketika melihat kelakuan murid-muridnya.

Sudah 15 menit para siswa kelas 10-1 terlihat serius mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut, kecuali Kim Mingyu yang kini tengah tertidur dibangkunya.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Victoria Seonsaengnim bertanya keseluruh siswa. Sebagian siswa kelas 10-1 ada yang menjawab sudah dan ada yang belum selesai.

"Siswa yang berada dipojok belakang, harap maju ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal-soal yang saya berikan!" Wajah Victoria Seonsaengnim berubah menakutkan saat melihat Mingyu yang tertidur dibangkunya. Mingyu yang tertidur pulas pun tidak mendengar perintah dari Victoria Seonsaengnim.

Wonwoo yang duduk didepan Mingyu memutar badannya kebelakang untuk melihat Mingyu. Ah, rasanya ingin sekali dia membangunkan sosok namja tampan yang sedang tertidur ini.

Wonwoo bingung. Sebenarnya ia tak tega untuk membangunkan Mingyu, tapi dia juga tidak ingin kalau Victoria Seonsaengnim memarahinya nanti.

"Mingyu bangun," Wonwoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk membangunkan Mingyu. Namun sayangnya namja tan tersebut masih belum melek juga.

"Yak, Kim Mingyu bangun!" Wonwoo mengguncang-guncangkan lengan Mingyu. Wonwoo penasaran, sebenernya Mingyu sedang mimpi apa sih? Kenapa tidurnya pulas sekali? Apa mungkin... Mingyu sedang memimpikan dirinya? Wonwoo jadi geer sendiri :')

"Apa aku cubit saja dia?" Tiba-tiba saja terlintas sebuah ide dibenak Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangguk mantap. Mungkin inilah satu-satunya cara agar Mingyu bisa terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Aw, sakit!" Mingyu berteriak kesakitan saat Wonwoo mencubit lengannya. Teriakan Mingyu yang cukup keras tersebut membuat seisi kelas menoleh kearahnya.

"Hey Mingyu, cepat kerjakan soal yang dipapan tulis. Tadi Vict saem marah saat melihatmu tertidur," Wonwoo berbisik kepada Mingyu.

"Aish, mengganggu tidurku saja." Mingyu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan dengan gontai menuju ke papan tulis.

"Apa aku harus mengerjakan semuanya, saem?" Mingyu bertanya dengan mata yang masih belum sepenuhnya tersadar.

"Tentu saja, Kim Mingyu. Ini hukuman untukmu karena sudah berani tidur di jam pelajaranku."

Mingyu menyeringai kecil, baginya ini terlalu mudah. Tanpa basa-basi, Mingyu mulai menjawab soal-soal tersebut. Tidak sampai 5 menit, ia mampu menjawab 10 soal yang ada dipapan tulis.

Seisi kelas dibuat tidak percaya dengan hal tersebut, terutama bagi Wonwoo. Ia hampir saja melupakan fakta bahwa Mingyu pernah bersekolah di New York. Mingyu yang dulunya hanya bisa berkata "i engrish very well more than you", "pineapple", dan "your face like a bird", sekarang sudah mengalami kemajuan pesat. Intinya, ia sangat takjub kepada Mingyu.

"Bagus. Ternyata kau cukup pintar juga, Mingyu. Ah, bukankah kau dari New York?" Victoria Seonsaengnim tersenyum puas dengan hasil pekerjaan Mingyu.

"Yup, I'm from New York."

"Hmm.. Apa kau mau bergabung dengan English Club, Mingyu?" Tawar Victoria Seonsaengnim.

"Maaf saem, tapi aku tidak tertarik. Aku hanya ingin masuk di klub basket saja." Mingyu menolak tawaran Victoria Seonsaengnim dengan membungkukkan badannya.

"Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal bahasa Inggris-mu bagus." Victoria Seonsaengnim terlihat kecewa saat mendengar penolakan dari Mingyu.

"Baiklah anak-anak, saya akan memberikan tugas kelompok bagi kalian semua untuk membuat contoh tipe kalimat positif, negatif, dan interrogative yang menggunakan simple present tense. Masing-masing kelompok terdiri atas 2 orang dan tugas dikumpulkan dalam bentuk laporan. Tugas harus dikumpulkan Senin depan di meja saya. Dan cukup untuk materi hari ini, see you latter!" Victoria Seonsaengnim tersenyum dan meninggalkan kelas 10-1.

"Yedera, aku akan membagi anggota kelompok berdasarkan urutan nomor absen. Kelompok 1 yaitu Amber Liu dan Bae Suzy, kelompok 2 Boo Seungkwan dan Chwe Hansol, kelompok 3 bla bla ... Berhubung hari ini nomor absen 9 dan 11 sedang tidak masuk, berarti kelompok 5 terdiri dari Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu, kelompok 6 bla bla bla." Terlihat seorang yeoja mungil bergigi kelinci bernama Im Nayeon yang selaku ketua kelas 10-1 sedang membagi anggota kelompok tugas bahasa Inggris.

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya. Ia berpikir ini seperti kebetulan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Cafetaria asrama sepulang sekolah. Kau langsung kesana saja, aku akan menyusul. Aku mau mendaftar di tim basket dulu. Oh, dan jangan lupa membawa laptop untuk mengetik tugasnya nanti." Mingyu berkata sembari memakai tas punggungnya, lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Wonwoo yang cengo dengan perkataan Mingyu barusan, bertanya dalam hati. Apa maksudnya? Apa Mingyu baru saja mengajaknya berkencan?

"Tidak Wonwoo, dia tidak sedang mengajakmu berkencan. Dia hanya mengajakmu untuk mengerjakan tugas saja." Wonwoo bergumam sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa, Wonwoo?" Soonyoung yang tidak sengaja melihat Wonwoo berkomat-kamit pun penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Sudah, aku mau pulang." Wonwoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Soonyoung yang berdiri disebelahnya.

Soonyoung menatap wajah Wonwoo dengan pandangan aneh, jelas-jelas tadi ia mendengar kata 'kencan' yang keluar dari bibir Wonwoo. Soonyoung yang sudah tidak peduli pun mengendikkan bahunya.

 **-ooo-**

Wonwoo sekarang tengah berada di cafetaria asrama. Matanya berkeliling ke arah sekitarnya, berharap menemukan batang hidung dari seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi. Yup, Wonwoo memang sedang menunggu kedatangan Mingyu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Mingyu kini mendudukkan dirinya tepat diseberang Wonwoo.

"Gwenchana, aku juga baru sampai." Wonwoo tersenyum saat melihat kedatangan Mingyu.

Suasana canggung kini menyelimuti mereka. Asal kalian tahu, Wonwoo sangat membenci suasana ini. Rasanya, ia ingin sekali mencairkan atmosfer diantara mereka berdua.

"Eum.. Mingyu, kau tidak mau memesan sesuatu?" Akhirnya Wonwoo memberanikan diri untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah, kau benar. Perutku juga sudah lapar sejak tadi siang. Hmm, kalau begitu aku akan memesan spaghetti dan orange juice. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku pesan chicken steak dan lemon tea saja."

"Hm, geurae." Mingyu beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menyerahkan buku menu dan daftar pesanannya tadi kepada Jung ahjumma.

"Aku akan membuat contoh kalimatnya, sedangkan kau hanya perlu mengetik ulang saja." Mingyu berkata sembari mendudukkan dirinya kembali.

"Ehm... S-sebenarnya, laptopku masih berada di tempat servis dan baru bisa diambil besok. Maafkan aku Mingyu, aku benar-benar lupa untuk memberitahumu tadi. Bagaimana kalau memakai punyamu saja?" Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak pada Mingyu.

"Aku tidak membawa laptopku ke asrama. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membuat contoh kalimatnya dulu. Kau bisa mengetiknya nanti setelah laptopmu jadi." Mingyu mengeluarkan bukunya dan mulai menuliskan kalimatnya satu persatu.

Wonwoo memandangi wajah Mingyu yang terlihat serius saat menulis. Sial, kenapa dia terlihat sangat tampan saat sedang serius? Wonwoo hanya bisa berdecak kagum atas ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna ini.

"Sudah selesai." Mingyu meletakkan pulpen berwarna hitamnya diatas meja.

"Secepat itu?" Wonwoo memandang Mingyu tak percaya.

"Ck, ini bahkan terlalu mudah." Mingyu tersenyum sombong.

"Sepertinya Hansol benar, New York telah berhasil mengubahmu menjadi seperti ini, Mingyu. Bahkan sekarang kau lebih pandai berbahasa Inggris dariku haha." Wonwoo tertawa garing. Mingyu yang sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya, tidak menghiraukan ucapan Wonwoo.

Kecanggungan kembali tercipta diantara mereka. Hening, hanya ada suara deruan nafas masing-masing yang dapat terdengar.

"M-mingyu, aku akan kembali ke kamar saja."

"Mwo? Kenapa terburu-buru sekali? Lagipula kau juga sudah memesan makanan, kan?"

Ah, benar. Wonwoo lupa kalau ia tadi memesan makanan.

"Ini pesananmu Mingyu, Wonwoo. Selamat menikmati!" Pas sekali. Jung ahjumma datang membawa makanan yang tadi mereka pesan dan meletakannya diatas meja.

"Gomawo ahjumma," Ucap Wonwoo dan Mingyu bersamaan.

Mereka berdua kini makan dalam diam, tak ada yang bersuara. Baik Wonwoo maupun Mingyu, mereka terlihat menikmati makanan mereka. Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, perut mereka sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi sejak jam pelajaran terakhir tadi.

"Hey Wonwoo, kau mendaftar di klub apa?" Mingyu bertanya pada Wonwoo yang masih mengunyah makanannya.

"Aku akan mendaftar ke klub dance minggu depan,"

Mingyu menahan rasa gemas saat melihat mulut Wonwoo yang penuh dengan makanan. Menurut Mingyu, dia terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu tadi Mingyu? Apa pendaftaranmu di tim basket sukses?" Wonwoo balik menanyai Mingyu.

"Hn, begitulah. Sepertinya Seungcheol hyung dan Jun hyung langsung terpesona padaku saat melakukan uji kelayakan tadi. Dan benar saja, mulai besok aku sudah resmi bergabung dengan tim inti basket sekolah." Lagi-lagi, Mingyu menyunggingkan senyuman sombongnya.

 _ **Line!**_

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ringtone notifikasi yang berasal dari ponsel Mingyu. Mingyu segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih ponsel berwarna rose gold tersebut yang terletak diatas meja.

 _You've received a new message._

 **Fr: Naega Hosh**

 _Sedikit lagi gyu! Ini moment yang tepat untuk menyatakan cinta padanya!_

 _Naega Hosh has sent a new photo._

Mata Mingyu membulat saat melihat foto yang telah dikirim oleh Soonyoung. Foto tersebut menampilkan dirinya dan Wonwoo yang tengah duduk berdua di cafetaria sekarang.

Dari kejauhan, Soonyoung tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat ekspresi Mingyu yang salah tingkah.

 **Fr: Mingyu**

 _Yak, dimana kau?!_

Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya guna mencari keberadaan Soonyoung. Gotcha! Akhirnya ia menemukan Soonyoung yang berdiri disebelah tangga. Jarak mereka saat ini memang terbilang agak jauh tapi Mingyu langsung bisa mengenali sosok sang namja sipit.

"Semoga kencanmu sukses, Kim Mingyu!" Soonyoung mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk menyemangati Mingyu. Oh dan jangan lupakan juga senyuman mengejek yang terpancar dari wajah hamsternya itu.

"Sialan kau!" Perkataan Mingyu yang cukup keras itu membuat siswa lain yang berada di cafetaria menoleh kearahnya.

"Mingyu, kau kenapa?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu bingung.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo sebentar dan kembali melihat ke arah Soonyoung. Soonyoung yang diberi death glare oleh Mingyu, hanya bisa menjulurkan lidahnya dan melengos pergi.

Pipi Mingyu memanas karena memikirkan perkataan Soonyoung tadi. Memangnya ia tampak sedang berkencan dengan Wonwoo ya?

"M-mingyu, sekali lagi maafkan aku ya? Besok aku pasti akan mengambil laptopku." Wonwoo berkata dengan nada bersalah.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan lagi, Jeon Wonwoo. Ah, apa kau sudah selesai? Kalau sudah, lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar saja." Mingyu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan diikuti oleh Wonwoo.

Sesampainya dikamar, Mingyu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Sedangkan Wonwoo, ia lebih memilih untuk mandi karena tubuhnya yang terasa lengket oleh keringat.

 _ **Ting!**_

Mingyu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengecek ponselnya yang berdering untuk kesekian kalinya.

 **Fr: Love**

 _Oppa, apa kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukku?_

"Aigoo, kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya? Ck, kau memang payah Mingyu." Mingyu menepuk jidatnya. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau besok adalah hari ulang tahun dari yeoja yang paling disayanginya.

 **Tbc.**

* * *

hayoo ada yang bisa nebak kira-kira mingyu dapet sms dari siapa? :'vvv

yup kalian bener, itu pasti dari aku :'v GAK

review please? :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ting!**_

Mingyu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengecek ponselnya yang berbunyi untuk kesekian kalinya.

 **Fr: Love**

 _Oppa, apa kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukku?_

"Aigoo, kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya? Ck, kau memang payah Mingyu." Mingyu menepuk jidatnya. Ia benar-benar lupa kalau besok adalah hari ulang tahun dari yeoja yang paling disayanginya.

* * *

 **Oh My God!**

 **Chapter 4**

Mingyu panik. Besok lusa adalah hari ulang tahun Minseo —adik perempuannya— yang ke 16 tahun, tapi bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada adiknya itu. Bagaimana kalau Minseo sedih ketika mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya Mingyu belum membelikannya kado?

 **Fr: Mingyu**

 _Tentu saja sudah, adikku sayang. Oppa sudah membelikanmu kado istimewa, kau pasti akan suka~~_

Mingyu menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Terbersit perasaan bersalah dihati Mingyu saat berbohong pada adiknya itu.

Tubuh Mingyu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir dengan menggigit-gigit kecil kuku jari telunjuknya. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing akibat tidak tahu harus membelikan kado seperti apa untuk Minseo.

"Mingyu? Kau kenapa?" Wonwoo bertanya penasaran kepada Mingyu. Baginya, sekarang ini Mingyu terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang tersesat.

"Hm, tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Oh, aku kira terjadi sesuatu." Wonwoo berjalan melewati Mingyu dan duduk di atas sofa.

"Hmm, apa sebaiknya aku memberitahu Wonwoo saja? Siapa tahu dia bisa memberiku saran. Tidak mungkin juga kan aku meminta saran kepada eomma? Bisa-bisa nanti dia tahu kalau aku sedang berbohong. Yup, ide yang bagus, Kim Mingyu!" Mingyu berkata dalam hati. Kepalanya mengangguk mantap tanda setuju dengan ide yang tiba-tiba melintas di otaknya.

"Ehm, Wonwoo? Sebenarnya aku sedang bingung..." Mingyu berjalan ke arah sofa dan meletakkan bokongnya persis disebelah Wonwoo.

"Bingung kenapa, Gyu-ya?" Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya untuk menghadap wajah Mingyu.

"Besok lusa adalah hari ulang tahun Minseo, tapi aku tidak tahu harus membelikan apa."

"Dan parahnya lagi, aku terlanjur bilang pada Minseo kalau aku sudah membelikannya kado, padahal belum." Tambah Mingyu dengan tangan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Ah, kenapa kau tidak membelikan barang kesukaannya saja?"

"Ck, itulah masalahnya. Aku tidak tahu selera Minseo seperti apa. 2 tahun lalu, aku pernah membelikan _PSP Portable Sony_ keluaran terbaru, tapi dia tidak suka dan mengembalikannya lagi padaku. Sedangkan tahun kemarin, aku membelikannya beberapa _Bralette_ mahal merk _Calvin Klein_. Eung... Dia tidak mengembalikannya lagi padaku sih, tapi dia marah dan malah bilang kalau aku tidak romantis. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia selalu saja tidak suka dengan kado pemberianku, Wonwoo. Hah, sepertinya wanita memang sulit dimengerti." Mingyu menghela nafasnya kasar.

Wonwoo hanya bisa _ber-sweatdrop_ ria saat mendengar penjelasan dari Mingyu. Ia baru tahu ternyata naluri dari seorang namja tampan seperti Mingyu sangatlah buruk.

"Dengar ya, Mingyu. Pertama, PSP pada umumnya adalah mainan untuk para namja. Hadiah kedua, tentu saja Minseo berpikir seolah kau adalah kakak yang mesum. Pantas saja dia tidak pernah menyukai hadiahmu,"

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana, Wonwoo-ya? Aku merasa payah untuk menjadi seorang kakak," Raut wajah Mingyu kini terlihat suram dan lesu.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu kesukaan Minseo? Coba kau ingat baik-baik, Gyu."

Mingyu menggaruk-garuk dagunya, mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Hmm, setahuku dia sangat menyukai boygroup _Seventeen_. Ah! Sepertinya Minseo juga sedang menabung untuk membeli albumnya,"

Ya, keluarga Mingyu memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi kekayaannya. Namun, orang-orang di keluarga Kim sangatlah mandiri dan juga memiliki prinsip untuk tetap bekerja keras. Tak heran jika Minseo sangat suka menabung untuk membeli sesuatu, walaupun sebenarnya ia bisa tinggal meminta uang saja dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana kalau membeli album _Seventeen_ saja? Minseo kan seorang fangirl, dia akan menyukainya. Dan aku jamin, pasti kadomu kali ini tidak akan ditolak kekeke." Wonwoo terkekeh.

"Call! Baiklah, kalau begitu besok aku akan membelinya. Ah, terimakasih atas idemu, Wonwoo." Mingyu tersenyum lebar. Raut wajah yang sedari tadi suram kini telah berganti menjadi aura sumringah.

"Sama-sama," Wonwoo tersenyum senang saat melihat ekspresi Mingyu. Ia sangat menyukai wajah Mingyu yang seperti sekarang ini. Menurutnya, Mingyu terlihat jauh lebih tampan saat tersenyum daripada saat menampilkan wajah dinginnya.

 **-ooo-**

"Hey Wonwoo, cepat bangun!"

"Hoahmm, M-mingyu? Ada apa? Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu? Bukankah ini hari libur? Atau... apa kau akan pergi berkencan?" Wonwoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan langsung menghujani Mingyu dengan berbagai pertanyaan dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Aish, apa kau lupa? Kita akan pergi membeli kado untuk Minseo,"

"K-kau mengajakku?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi? Tidak mungkin juga kan kalau aku mengajak Soonyoung? Cepat bangun dan bergegaslah mandi!"

Wonwoo terkesiap. Ternyata Mingyu memang benar akan pergi berkencan, ya, berkencan dengan dirinya. Tapi sayang, lagi-lagi Wonwoo cuma bisa ngarep.

"Kita akan pergi kemana, Gyu?" Wonwoo berkata sembari menyisir rambutnya menghadap cermin. Namja putih itu terlihat semakin manis dengan balutan celana putih selutut dan juga sweater _oversized_ berwarna kuning pastel yang menampilkan kesan _sweater paws._

"Myeongdong," Mingyu menjawab singkat dengan tangan yang sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Mingyu sejenak. Cih, perasaan baru kemarin ia tersenyum lebar, tapi kenapa sekarang ia kembali memasang wajah dinginnya itu? Wonwoo membatin dalam hati.

 **SKIP**

Setelah membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit, akhirnya busway yang mereka tumpangi telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Haaah, udaranya segar sekali." Wonwoo menuruni busway dengan melompat-lompat kecil.

Mingyu tersenyum —sangat— tipis saat melihat tingkah Wonwoo. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa namja manis itu sedang bersemangat.

"Cepatlah, Jeon. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar suara Mingyu barusan. Bukankah mereka baru saja sampai? Tapi kenapa Mingyu buru-buru sekali?

"Yak, tunggu aku Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo berjalan cepat untuk menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah panjang milik Mingyu.

Mereka kini sedang berjalan di tengah keramaian salah satu pemukiman di Kota Seoul, yaitu Myeongdong. Ya, Myeongdong merupakan pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul. Banyak terdapat toko-toko yang menjual barang-barang fashion dari harga murah hingga yang termahal.

Kaki-kaki kurus Wonwoo mengikuti Mingyu yang memasuki salah satu Mall di Myeongdong. Matanya melihat lautan manusia yang berlalu lalang dengan tangan mereka yang penuh akan tas belanjaan. Tanpa sadar, Mingyu menarik lengan Wonwoo dan membawanya ke salah satu stand yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam merchandise dan aksesoris.

"Permisi Noona, apa kau bisa mencarikanku album keluaran terbaru dari boygroup _Seventeen_?" Mingyu berkata dengan sopan kepada salah seorang Noona penjaga stand.

"Ne, tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar ya tuan, saya akan mencarikannya dulu." Ucap Noona penjaga stand yang bername tag Bae Joohyun dengan ramah.

Mingyu berdiri disebelah kasir untuk menunggu barang pesanannya. Mata elangnya melirik ke arah Wonwoo yang sedang melihat-lihat boneka. Dalam hati, ia sangat gemas saat melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Wonwoo. Kenapa tidak, sekarang ini sang namja berkulit putih itu sedang menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas didepan boneka yang ia pegang, seolah-olah ia sedang berbicara dengan boneka tersebut.

Mingyu memicingkan matanya, alisnya mengernyit ketika melihat boneka berbentuk anjing _Siberian Husky_ kecil yang tengah dipegang oleh Wonwoo. Boneka itu sangat mirip dengan hadiah pemberian Wonwoo saat hari ulang tahunnya dulu. Bahkan sampai sekarang ini, Mingyu masih menyimpannya. Ia tersenyum miris saat mengingat memori masa lalunya itu.

"Ini album yang anda cari tuan, apa kau akan mengambilnya?" Ucap Joohyun Noona yang langsung menyadarkan Mingyu dari lamunannya.

"A-ah, y-ya saya akan membelinya. Apa kau bisa membungkusnya sebagai kado, Noona?"

"Tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar, saya akan membungkuskannya."

"Baiklah,"

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan albumnya, Mingyu?" Entah sejak kapan kini Wonwoo telah berada disamping Mingyu.

"Hn, baru dibungkus."

"Oh," Wonwoo membulatkan bibirnya saat mendengar jawaban dari Mingyu.

"Ini pesananmu tuan, semuanya 16.300 KRW."

Mingyu mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dan memberikannya kepada Joohyun Noona.

"Gamsahamnida," Ucap Mingyu dan Wonwoo bersamaan sembari membungkuk kepada yeoja cantik yang lebih tua dari mereka itu.

"Ne. Terimakasih sudah berbelanja, jangan lupa untuk datang lagi lain waktu!" Joohyun Noona tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Saat berjalan keluar, tiba-tiba langkah Wonwoo terhenti. Pandangannya tertuju pada barang yang terpampang di kaca etalase salah satu stand pakaian.

"Woah, yeppeuda." Iris kecoklatan Wonwoo berbinar saat melihat sebuah sweater berwarna baby blue dengan bermotifkan _anchor_ yang menghiasi seluruh permukaannya. Menurut Wonwoo, itu sangat indah.

"Kau mau membelinya?" Pertanyaan Mingyu menginterupsi kegiatan Wonwoo.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin melihatnya saja. Kajja, kita pergi." Wonwoo tersenyum simpul.

Mingyu tahu kalau Wonwoo sedang berbohong. Jelas-jelas namja manis itu sangat menginginkan sweater tersebut, tapi kenapa ia masih saja menyangkalnya?

"Tunggu sebentar," Tiba-tiba saja Mingyu berlari meninggalkan Wonwoo.

"Yak, Kim Mingyu! Kau mau kemana?!" Wonwoo berteriak kearah Mingyu yang sudah mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Aish, apa yang dilakukannya?" Wonwoo mendengus kesal atas perbuatan Mingyu yang telah meninggalkannya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mingyu terlihat sudah kembali dihadapan Wonwoo dengan membawa sebuah tas plastik berwarna cream yang terdapat nama merk dibagian depannya.

"Ini untukmu," Mingyu menyodorkan plastik tersebut kepada Wonwoo.

"Apa ini?" Wonwoo menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Ck, buka saja."

Mata Wonwoo membulat saat membuka tas plastik pemberian Mingyu.

"I-ini, bukankah ini sweater yang tadi?" Wonwoo menatap seolah tak percaya pada barang yang ada didalamnya.

"Hn. Aku tau kau menyukainya, jadi aku membelikannya untukmu. Dan satu lagi, sepertinya kau tidak pandai berbohong, Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu berujar sarkastik.

"Mwo? Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu untuk membelinya, Mingyu-ya." Wonwoo menunduk, ia merasa tidak enak dengan Mingyu.

"Tidak apa-apa,"

"Tapi aku kan—"

"Sudah terima saja, lagipula aku juga sudah terlanjur membelinya. Barang yang sudah dibeli tidak mungkin dikembalikan lagi. Jadi, mau tidak mau kau harus menerimanya, Jeon Wonwoo." Perkataan Mingyu yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut tersebut membuat Wonwoo terdiam. Ia sangat takut untuk sekedar melihat wajah Mingyu sekarang.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin kau menerimanya. Anggap saja itu sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena sudah menemaniku mencari kado untuk Minseo." Mingyu meminta maaf kepada Wonwoo dengan nada bersalah. Ia sangat menyesal karena telah membentak namja yang berada di depannya tersebut.

"Ne. Aku juga minta maaf, Mingyu-ya. Aku pun tidak bermaksud untuk menolak pemberianmu ini, hanya saja aku merasa tidak enak karena telah merepotkanmu." Wajah Wonwoo terangkat untuk menatap ke dalam mata tajam milik Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum lega setelah mendengar ucapan Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang."

 **-ooo-**

Sekarang ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju halte busway untuk kembali ke asrama. Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4:15 PM KST. Kegiatan seharian ini membuat perut Wonwoo terasa sangat lapar.

 ** _Kruuuuk!_**

"Apa kau lapar?" Mingyu yang juga mendengar suara tersebut segera bertanya kepada Wonwoo.

"Kali ini jangan berbohong lagi padaku. Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan membeli makanan." Tambah Mingyu. Belum sempat Wonwoo menjawab, ternyata Mingyu sudah beranjak pergi dari sisinya.

Wonwoo —lagi-lagi— mendengus sebal saat Mingyu meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia menemukan sebuah bangku disebuah taman dan segera mendudukkan pantatnya. Saat baru saja mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba mata Wonwoo melihat sebuah tenda berwarna ungu yang terletak tidak jauh dari taman.

"Tempat apa itu?" Wonwoo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari tahu apa yang ada didalam tenda yang menurutnya cukup unik itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo," Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya saat sudah berada di dalam tenda.

"Selamat datang. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, anak muda?"

Wonwoo terkejut. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang wanita yang terduduk disebuah kursi dengan sebuah cawan dan bola kristal didepannya. Wonwoo dapat melihat kalau wanita tersebut berdandan ala _hipster_. Wonwoo mengira-ngira, pasti wanita tersebut mendapat inspirasi fashion dari situs t*mblr atau w*heartit —tapi entahlah, Wonwoo juga tidak tahu pasti.

"Ehm, permisi ahjumma, tapi anda siapa?"

"Namaku adalah Madam Ahreum, dan aku seorang pembaca tarot." Wanita yang bernama Ahreum tersebut tersenyum ke arah Wonwoo.

"T-tarot? Maksudmu, kau ini seorang peramal? Namaku Jeon Wonwoo."

"Ya, benar sekali. Apa kau datang kemari untuk diramal?"

"E-eum tidak. Aku kemari hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja, Madam." Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan bersiap untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Tunggu! Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba kan? Lagipula kau sudah terlanjur kesini, nak." Perkataan Madam Ahreum tersebut menghentikan langkah Wonwoo.

"Kemarilah, nak. Aku akan meramal nasibmu."

Wonwoo berjalan mendekat dengan langkah yang terlihat ragu-ragu dan mengambil kursi didepan wanita itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Madam?"

Madam Ahreum mengeluarkan satu kotak kartu dari kantong berwarna hijau yang terletak diatas meja. Tangannya dengan lihai mengocok kartu tersebut. Wonwoo yakin, pasti kartu-kartu itu bukanlah seperangkat kartu bridge biasa.

"Sekarang pilihlah."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Tangannya mengulur ke depan untuk memilih salah satu kartu yang terpapar diatas meja. Pilihannya tertuju pada kartu yang diujung kanan.

"Kekeke, pilihanmu bagus sekali. Kartu ini sangat cocok untuk para remaja sepertimu." Madam Ahreum terkikik saat melihat ekspresi bingung Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan meramal kehidupan asmara-mu. Bolehkah aku melihat telapak tanganmu, Wonwoo?"

"Geurae," Wonwoo menurut dengan permintaan wanita itu.

Wanita berambut panjang yang bernama Madam Ahreum tersebut mulai membacakan kalimat-kalimat aneh. Mungkin itu adalah sebuah mantra, pikir Wonwoo. Yang jelas kalimat-kalimat tersebut terasa asing ditelinganya.

"Omo!" Madam Ahreum berbicara dengan suara melengking keras saat melihat telapak tangan Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo yang kaget hanya bisa cengo.

"Wae? Ada apa Madam?"

"Aku melihat sesuatu pada tanganmu, sesuatu yang rumit."

"Sesuatu yang cukup rumit, namun... sangat indah." Madam Ahreum tersenyum ketika menerawang ke arah telapak tangan Wonwoo.

"A-apa maksudnya, Madam?" Wonwoo memandang Madam Ahreum dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu, mawar yang semula layu akan kembali segar jika disiram terus menerus bukan? Begitu juga dengan kisah cintamu. Kau harus terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan hatinya kembali. Sebenarnya dia masih menaruh perasaan kepadamu, hanya saja dia bukan seseorang yang pintar mengutarakannya. Dia benar-benar tulus mencintaimu, Wonwoo. Kalian adalah pasangan yang serasi." Ucap Madam Ahreum dengan wajah yang serius.

Wonwoo lagi-lagi dibuat bingung. ' _Mawar_ '? ' _Dia_ '? ' _Pasangan serasi'_? Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud wanita itu. Wonwoo sendiri juga tak yakin, apa ia harus mempercayai setiap perkataan Madam Ahreum?

"Eung, sepertinya temanku sudah lama menunggu. Aku harus segera kembali. Terimakasih atas waktunya, Madam." Wonwoo membungkuk kepada Madam Ahreum seraya beranjak meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Wonwoo tidak ingin kebingungannya bertambah, jadi ia memutuskan untuk keluar. Ia dapat melihat tubuh Mingyu tengah duduk di bangku taman yang ia tempati tadi.

"Mingyu!" Wonwoo berteriak dengan melambaikan tangan kanannya ke udara.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku sudah menunggumu selama... kira-kira 8 menit." Mingyu mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya pada jam yang melingkar ditangannya.

"Maaf, aku habis dari toilet."

"Ck, terserah. Ini untukmu," Mingyu menyodorkan sebuah cheese burger dan sekaleng cola untuk Wonwoo.

"Terimakasih." Wonwoo tersenyum dan ikut duduk disebelah Mingyu.

Mereka kini tengah memakan burger masing-masing sembari menikmati suasana sore hari di Myeongdong. Tak jarang mereka bercerita tentang beberapa hal. Yah walaupun lebih tepatnya Wonwoo yang bercerita, sedangkan Mingyu hanya menanggapi dengan cuek. Namun, hal tersebut sudah cukup membuat hati Wonwoo senang. Sesekali namja putih itu berpikir, apakah ia sedang berkencan dengan seorang Kim Mingyu?

 **-ooo-**

Terlihat dua orang namja berkulit kontras yang kini tengah berada di dalam busway. Busway tersebut untungnya tidak terlalu ramai —atau bisa dibilang sepi—, sehingga tidak mengharuskan mereka untuk berdiri.

Namja berkulit putih yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo kini sedang memandang ke luar jendela, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu mungkin?

"Apa aku harus bercerita kepada Mingyu kalau aku habis bertemu dengan seorang peramal tadi? Bagaimana kalau ia tidak peduli? Huft, sepertinya aku tidak perlu memberitahunya." Wonwoo menghela nafas. Ia kembali teringat tentang kejadian tadi sore.

Wonwoo terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, sampai-sampai ia tertidur di pundak milik seorang namja berkulit tan yang ada disampingnya.

Mingyu —namja berkulit tan— melirikkan matanya saat ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menyender di pundaknya. Ia juga dapat merasakan dengkuran-dengkuran halus yang menerpa kulitnya. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati Wonwoo yang sedang tertidur.

"Terimakasih, Wonwoo."

 **Tbc.**

* * *

heyhooo im back! sori buat late update, soalnya minggu kemarin sibuk ukk :c

tuh udah kejawab kan mingyu dapet sms dari siapa? eheheh.  
eh iya aku baru nyadar kalo nama pengirim pesan yang ada di chapter sebelumnya typo weh. itu harusnya emoticon love, eh gataunya malah cuman ketulis angka 3 doang :' alhasil banyak yang ngira kalo Mingyu dapet sms dari operator t*ri/? yaudah sekarang aku ubah nama sendernya jadi 'Love' aja biar ga pada bingung wkwkwk. maafkeun eyke ya readers-deul :"v

btw tysm buat yang udah review di chap 3 kemarin xoxo!

 **17MissCarat, yeojxyii, afifys03, DaeMinJae, geuxx29, Rie Chocolatos, Herlin790, wonujeon, wijayanti628, itsathenazi, svtbae, wan MEANIe, tatacwt, kimxjeon, Firdha858, Mbee, NichanJung, wonrepwonuke, boobeepboo, Ara94, Siska Yairawati Putri, Newbiebarbie00**.

((maaf kalo namanya ada yang salah & belom tertulis *bow))

last, kindly review my fanfic? c:


End file.
